My Hero
by Ayame99
Summary: K needs Hiro to save him before it's too late! K x Hiro
1. The Disappearance

**A/N:** Hiya guys. I just want to point out first that this is an older story. Only I never posted it here at FF. I think at the time I was timid about posting it here...sometimes I don't understand myself lol. Anyways its a complete story and I've posted up the entire fic. I'm not hunting for reviews..I just thought I'd share this story here since someone may enjoy it.

This fic was inspired by the video game Suikoden. BUT it is not a crossover! Most of the Gravi cast appears in this story. This is ultimately a Kiro fic but there is one Yuki/Shu lemon scene teehee. There is magic and supernatural stuff. It has a fantasy value and real life mixed up. I really hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation it belongs to Maki Murakami. I make no profit from writing this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Disappearance 

K sat idly rubbing the back of his right hand, there was no pain and he felt no difference. He sat quietly, not even hearing the band as they rehearsed. There was work to be done but he didn't move. He also didn't notice how a certain member of the band was watching him, which was rare.

Hiro was playing his guitar, but he frowned at the way K was off in space, the blonde's blue eyes taking on a very far away look. Hiro wondered what was on his mind. He'd been pampering that right hand for the last two days, as if he'd burned it or something. Or that was how it had seemed to Hiro two nights ago. Pausing mid song, he got off his perch and walked over to Bad Luck's manager.

Eyes catching something that looked like a vague marking etched over the back of his manager's hand, Hiro spoke up. "What's that?" he asked K who quickly stuffed his right hand into his pants pocket.

"Nothing…to worry your pretty head over," he said right away and spied everyone looking at him. "Why did you stop playing? We have to have this song finished by the end of the week," K mentioned and gave a fake cheery smile.

Bad Luck was working on their latest album that was to be released at the end of the month. But as he looked at Hiro's inquiring glance, one of his many inquiring glances as of late K thought coyly, he thought he could sense something else. Almost smell it even it was like he could feel Hiro's concern. He took it back; one more whiff told him he really could smell it, the pheromones! For the last two days his sense of smell was incredibly acute and K thought about the mark on his right hand again. In his heightened state K could almost sense something else about Hiro. Unfortunately it was masked by his concern. But K already knew what it was, Hiro was digging him. K let himself smile for real this time.

"We stopped because Hiro stopped…Hiro?" asked Shuichi, who was looking at his best friend with worry. Indeed Shuichi noticed how Hiro's eyes had been following their blonde manager around lately. Actually for some time, but Hiro never bothered to explain to him what he was thinking. Maybe he'd have to ask his friend what was up, because he'd been acting more strangely around K in the last two days than any other time. It was getting a little creepy.

The guitarist realizing he was acting out of sorts shrugged and returned to his perch. He got his guitar into playing position and said, "It looked like he was in pain."

"It's just a scratch," K muttered and stood up, he looked at Hiro suspiciously yet contemplatively. "I'm going to get some coffee, keep playing…I'll be right back."

* * *

But K never came back. The band played an hour past their usual time and decided to call it quits. Suguru mentioned he had some homework that still needed to get done and tore out of the studio. Shuichi and Hiro were left.

Quietly Shuichi watched Hiro as he fidgeted with his guitar case. He was knelt by the shut case, running his fingers thoughtfully over the strap. If Shuichi didn't know better he'd say Hiro was seriously thinking about something.

"Hiro…what's wrong?" Shuichi finally asked. He almost hated to ask because he knew Hiro had broken up with Ayaka. Maybe he was still sore about that? But it had been two months since Hiro and he drowned his sadness with a night of bar hopping. It was the only time that Hiro spent brooding about the break up, as far as Shuichi knew that is.

The brunette looked back at Shuichi and wondered, 'should I tell him what I saw and or how I feel?' Could he accept it? Or would he just joke around and tell him he'd simply lost his mind? Hiro stood and hauled the case over his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Shu…I." Fuck! This was hard.

"I'm not stupid Hiro I noticed your _flaming_ obsession. You want him don't you?" Shuichi offered with a bouncy giggle, it just couldn't be true and teasing Hiro was fun. Nah, no way. But he noticed his friends cheeks turn crimson. "Hiro…?" Shuichi whined. Gawd was it true??

"I saw something strange the other night regarding K," Hiro revealed but thought it wasn't the only thing he'd noticed odd about K, "Something weird happened two nights ago." But as he started to tell Shuichi, Hiro recalled the first odd thing…well maybe it wasn't that odd.

_It was late and Hiro hadn't left the NG building yet. He was enjoying the comfort of the studio all to himself and decided to stay to play his guitar. But after three cups of coffee, nature called, urgently. _

_Going to a stall rather than a urinal, Hiro thought he'd sneak a smoke in the john. After his business he was just about the light a cigarette, when someone else came into the washroom. Hiro peeked through the slit in the door between the frame. It was K._

_Gee, he sure works late that guy. Maybe he sleeps in his office or something, Hiro had thought. Actually Hiro never really minded the guy, putting aside his scary use of guns and his slight touch of insanity. But tonight there was nothing scary about K, in fact he was sobbing. He looked sad and angry as tears streaked down his face. _

_Hiro felt cemented to the ground. He couldn't move. K never cried like this. Suddenly Hiro felt apprehensive that if K noticed him, he'd be embarrassed, so Hiro, as quietly as he could, stepped up onto the toilet seat. Phew, Hiro felt out of sight now and waited. Then K started to talk._

"_I knew this day was coming, she doesn't love you anymore Claude." Pause and then the sound of running water filled the bathroom. "Are you surprised, really?" A sad chuckle came from the man. "At least I still have Michael, he'll always love me," K confirmed and smiled to himself in the mirror. _

_After splashing cold water on his face, K left the washroom. Hiro, whose legs were turning numb, stepped off the toilet seat and sighed, "Man…" _

After that day Hiro saw K in a whole new light. For some reason he'd always put the man on a different scale, the abnormal one. But Hiro didn't see anything abnormal about K that night in the washroom. He was human after all and Hiro's heart went out to the man. He felt there was much more to K/Claude—teehee it was weird hearing him use his real name—then what met the eye. Hiro couldn't explain it but maybe knowing that K had vulnerabilities made him, attractive.

"Ok I'm waiting talk already Hiro," Shuichi complained as surreal images swirled in his mind. Hiro and K had sloppy sex and now his best friend was going to spill the beans. Shuichi winced with anticipation. Really the only sex he wanted to imagine was his and Yuki's. But it was a best friend's job after all to be there so Shuichi said, "I don't want all the details, alright?"

Hiro looked at Shuichi puzzled, "Huh?"

"Nothing…"

The guitarist gave Shuichi a funny look and said, "I was walking to the parking lot to my motorcycle two nights ago when, well…"

Oh no here it comes.

"…K picked up something I'm not sure what..."

Shuichi had closed his eyes so he wouldn't make a funny face when Hiro told him how great of a kisser K was. Huh? Picked up something? He opened his eyes, "What?"

Ignoring Shuichi Hiro continued, "I swear Shu he picked something up and suddenly gasped and looked at his hand like it had been stabbed or burned or something. The same hand he's been poking at for two days. I'm worried."

"Look if the man wants to poke at his hand then let him. I'd rather not drill him about it and get a bullet in the head," moaned Shuichi, recalling the vast amounts of bullets he's dodged over the years.

"It's not like that Shu! I noticed a mark on him tonight. Like a tattoo," went Hiro.

"Cool! He got a tattoo…aww why didn't he show us," complained the pink haired singer. Shuichi yawned, "Hiro I'm tired, can you give me a ride home?"

Hiro sighed, he gave up. Talking to Shuichi was impossible sometimes. He was also considering asking Shu what he might have thought about K in a more romantic way. But feeling foolish Hiro just grabbed his jacket from the chair. Shrugging it on he said, "Yea, of course I'll drive you home."

Fifteen minutes later Hiro was dropping off his best friend and he waited until the singer was safely behind the doors of his home. Sighing, Hiro leaned into his motorbike and sped off. He didn't go straight home. Instead he turned onto the highway and revved his bike faster. Frustration riddling his face behind the helmet visor, Hiro was flying at over a 120 miles and hour. Exhilarating was how it felt and he needed it. He needed to vent and clear his mind. Dodging in and out of traffic, making a game of nearing the red back lights of a car, he'd veer off and aim for another set of red lights. But soon the game got tiring and Hiro took the next exit off.

He was on the other side of town and no where near his place. It would be a long ride home but he had nothing else to do. As much as he tried to clear his mind, Hiro found himself thinking the whole way back.

When he pulled up to his apartment, a meagre building that Hiro found suited him just fine. He slipped a key into door 2A, a one bedroom apt. on the second floor. Switching a light on in the hall, he placed his helmet on a nearby table and shucked off his boots. The guitarist headed straight for the fridge to grab a cold beer.

Popping open his can of Sapporo, Hiro flopped down into an easy chair and switched on the television.

"_Ultramatic 2000, cleans even the toughest surfaces."_

Click.

"_Call us let's one of these girls make you forget all your troubles."_

"Whatever." Click.

"_An exclusive interview with two people that were picked up outside of Shibuya, obviously celebrity look-alikes claim to be here from another dimension…"_

Hiro switched off the TV then and went to his room. Sipping the beer he strode over to the window and peered out. From here he could see parts of downtown, lit up with all its buildings and the airport. But it looked like nothing more then a decorated Christmas tree.

Lying in bed, Hiro went over the mark he'd seen on K's hand. Damn, he didn't really get a good look at it. But it was almost black that he was sure of and it looked more like a symbol rather than a picture. But Hiro only saw some of it, since half of it was covered by K's thumb. He also got a weird feeling when K didn't return. Maybe the man decided he was bored and went home? Maybe he went out for a drink? But K always came back when he said he would.

Hiro drained his beer and closed his eyes. In moments he fell asleep.

"_HIRO?! I can see you! I don't know how but I can!"_

The guitarist bolted awake and blinked in rapid succession. Then he shielded his eyes from the rays of the morning sun that spilled into the room. It was already morning?! Hiro felt like he'd just gone to bed. "K?" he asked to his empty bedroom.

Nothing.

He could have sworn he just heard his voice but Hiro was the only one in the room. Maybe he was just preoccupied with all this nonsense lately that he was dreaming about the man. Give it a rest, Hiro told himself firmly.

Shoving the thoughts aside Hiro got ready for work, throwing on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and skipping breakfast. Really he had one thing in mind…too see if K showed up for work this morning. He was always there before them, so if his car was in the NG lot, he'd be there. Riding his motorbike to work Hiro enjoyed the cool morning air on his face, which he allowed to wake him up further.

Pulling into the NG parking lot, Hiro immediately noticed K's car was there. He parked his bike and stood looking at the car for a few moments. Funny thing though, it was there last night when he got to his bike with Shuichi and it was there now, almost like it didn't go anywhere.

Feeling a little less edgy Hiro made his way to Bad Luck's studio. He was early for once and he was alone. Hiro thought he'd go find some coffee while the others showed up. On his way back, hot coffee in hand he noticed Sakano entering the studio.

"Where's K?!" he hollered slightly annoyed.

"I dunno," Hiro muttered. "Try his office."

"His office, his cell phone, his home phone…he's no where to be found," wailed the producer of Bad Luck. "We have an important meeting with some clients in fifteen minutes! He promised he'd be there."

Hiro could only shrug, what was he going to do about it? "His car is parked outside," was all Hiro offered.

"I know that, I seen it this morning. So where is the man?! Ahh!" Sakano cried and stormed out of the room and down the hall like a man on a mission.

Indeed where was the man, Hiro wondered blinking for a moment before going into the studio to set up. Eventually Shuichi and Suguru came and they worked on their song. The whole day went by and still no sign of K.

"Maybe he accidentally shot himself," Suguru went sarcastically as he covered his synthesizer with a plastic cover.

"Maybe he got lucky," Shuichi giggled.

Hiro shook his head, "Then why is his car parked downstairs?"

"He got drunk and took a cab home. Then he got accosted by a group of rabid zombie sumo wrestlers that Sakano hired," Shuichi theorized and choked laughing. "Pile it on."

Even Suguru smirked at that one.

"Only cause that happened to you does not mean it happens to everyone Shu," Hiro pointed out coolly. "Well not the zombie part...but you know."

Indeed Shuichi did know. The next time he lost his voice he wouldn't go to Sakano for help.

"Look, you guys disappear all the time and drive everyone crazy. So what if K has found something more interesting to do. He'll be back right?" suggested Suguru trying to get everyone to shut up about the subject already.

Everyone shrugged and called it a day.

* * *

"_What are you blind? I know you can see me Hiro! Hiro?!" _

_Hiro stood in a dank stone hallway. It was dark and damp, he shivered. Only one light burned from a lantern sconce on the wall. It did nothing for warming up the place and from where Hiro stood it only made up ahead harder to see. _

"_Why do you keep talking to me K? And why am I dreaming of this place?" Hiro asked squinting his eyes._

"_It's not a dream…it's a vision!"_

"A vision?" Hiro questioned a few times out loud, waking himself up with his own voice. Geez, what kind of a dream was that? He still felt the chill of the dream and got up to take a hot morning shower.

Deep inside Hiro felt a feeling of foreboding. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. And once again he went to work to see K's vehicle still in the NG lot. What the fuck?

"Good morning Hiroshi," came a voice.

Hiro looked over to see Ryuichi. As usual the mega pop star was looking cheerful and relaxed. He held his pink Kumagoro plushie like as if he'd just finished having a conversation with it. Hiro wondered what they might have talked about, but shook his head. No, no, he didn't really want to know.

"Have you seen K? I tried to call him, I even went by his place but he wasn't home," Ryuichi told him.

Hiro sighed, "I don't know Ryuichi. We haven't seen him for almost two days. It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Well its just K promised to take me too a movie last night and he never goes back on movie night," Ryuichi said with a look of being stood up.

Hiro felt a sudden flash of jealously. They went to see _movies_ together? Was there more to that picture then just popcorn?

Ryuichi seemed to read him and smirked, "It's only a friendly get together Hiro. We've been doing movie night since I met K." Ryuichi giggled and walked off but he tossed Hiro a sly look and gave him a peace sign.

Hiro felt himself ease up and laugh at his silly display of green monster.

But after another day, there was still no Mr. K and Bad Luck was starting to unravel. Shuichi and Suguru argued and Sakano couldn't make them stop, even when he roared at them. The day had been harrowing and Hiro had a headache. They didn't get much progress on their song today and it was a total waste of time.

For the next three days, each one becoming worse, Bad Luck got nothing productive done. And each night Hiro's dreams got more vivid and it was almost like he was travelling to another place. Always he spoke to K in that dungeon. But the dreams were getting stranger, morose even. Like last night K tried to say he'd miss everyone but not to worry. The weirdest part was when he asked Hiro to tell Michael he loved him. What was K trying to say? And why was K telling _him_ this, Hiro thought.

The worst though, was when he finally got to see K in his dreams. He sat on a stone floor with his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled up to his chest. His blonde hair was not in its ponytail and it looked stringy and dirty. In fact all of him looked scuffed or dirty, like he'd ran through a muddy field and jumped in a lake. But the worst part was the shackles on his ankles of his feet that were bare.

Hiro was lost in his thoughts as a microphone flew past his face. He furrowed his brows and looked at Shuichi who obviously threw it at him.

"Wake up Hiro!" Shuichi barked at him.

"Shut up."

Suddenly the door flew open. "All of you shut up and tell me where K is," went Tohma, who was not looking very happy. "He's been gone without a trace for a week! This is unacceptable, tell him if doesn't get back to work by tomorrow he's suspended!"

"Sir, we haven't heard or seen…" Hiro started but Tohma left, shutting the door hastily. "Screw this, I'm not hanging here to listen to you guys argue all day. Catch ya later," Hiro said annoyed at everyone and everything. He packed his guitar and left his band mates behind.

Boots thudding over asphalt with heavy aggravation, Hiro made his way to his motorcycle. But he paused and looked over at K's car. Frowning he strode over. He wasn't sure what he expected to find but Hiro peered into the windows. It was empty, save for a few food wrappers and map under the driver's seat.

But something caught his eye.

"What the hell?" Hiro muttered as he spotted keys hanging out of the ignition. Looking around, suddenly feeling like a thief, Hiro tested the door. It opened. He wondered if he should call the police. Something was definitely askew here.

And you just disrupted a possible crime scene you dolt, Hiro berated himself. He closed the door and walked around the car. Hiro's eyes went to an archway that leads to a small fountain and garden area near the parking lot. It was nearby the car but nothing seemed out of place. It was the same as always. Hiro sighed heavily and walked over to the fountain. He stood looking into the water, seeing some coins people had thrown in there as wishes, before noticing his own reflection. Arrogantly he gave his mirrored image the middle finger. He smirked when something glittered and caught his eye.

It looked like a beautiful red stone. Sparkling again, almost as if it were calling him to reach in the water and grab it, it glimmered with a delightful dance. Actually Hiro didn't realize but he was reaching into the water, barely feeling the coolness encasing his hand and wetting his sleeve. Fingers grazed over the smooth surface of the stone and the water suddenly felt hot and it began to steam. Hiro pulled the stone out quickly and the water stopped steaming.

Bringing the stone up to eye level to give it a closer look, Hiro examined the solid red stone. It was beautiful and it looked expensive. Suddenly Hiro remembered seeing K do something similar to he was doing now, five days ago. Hiro went to throw the rock away but it was stuck to his hand. Actually in a mere second he watched the stone dissolve into his hand.

He flipped his hand around inspecting both sides, with a shaky breath. The stone was gone but then like the burning edges of a piece of paper, an image formed on the back of his hand.

Hiro gasped.

A symbol appeared, similar to what he saw on K's hand. Hiro was feeling a bit of panic now, he looked around but he saw no one. He looked back to his hand but didn't hurt and the symbol almost gave him the impression of a flame. Befuddled, Hiro wandered past the fountain and braced against a tree. He pulled out his smokes and the lighter, but surprisingly the lighter flamed without him flicking it. Lighting the cigarette Hiro took an apprehensive haul.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked himself and started checking out the mark on his hand again. What was going on? Maybe he should go find Shuichi and tell him what happened. Or a doctor…but his hand didn't hurt.

He blew out smoke and went to tear a leaf from the branches above him with his marked hand. The symbol lit up and the sound like in-coming missiles soared towards him. Instantly two flaming arrows hit the tree and it burst into flames. Crying out in surprise Hiro backed up, stumbling and landing on his butt. He scrambled backward, eyes glued to the tree engulfed in flames.

Holy shit!

Hiro got to his feet and ran to the fountain but halted. In front of him in the archway leading back to the parking lot, was a pearlescent wall. It was see through because Hiro could see cars and on the other side. Hesitantly he approached it but he only examined the shimmering wall. He heard sirens and craned his neck in the direction; Hiro felt the urge to run. A double take told him the wall had disappeared and he ran to his bike and hopped on. Gunning the engine Hiro tore out of the NG parking lot.


	2. The Portal

**Chapter 2:** The Portal

"_What have you done?!" K bellowed._

_In the dream, Hiro clasped his hands to his ears and told himself to wake up._

"_Hiro you idiot, stop covering your ears! Listen to me…damn I never get enough time to say everything…"_

_Wake up…please…Hiro begged and shut his eyes. He didn't want to dream this anymore! _

"_Get rid of that stone…it has strange power!"_

_WAKE UP!!_

Hiro's eyes snapped opened and he looked at his hand. The marking was still there he noticed as he let a finger trail over it. "Power." He'd heard K say that. What kind of power? But wait, Hiro laughed. Power? Was he losing his mind? It was just a dream, a dream that was becoming seriously annoying now. It gave him the chills and he figured his mind was obsessing over K and all this weird shit. Thus conjuring up strange dreams and making him hallucinate yesterday.

He contemplated on whether he should go to work today. But not truly convinced he was just hallucinating, Hiro decided he wanted to see the burnt tree and the arch way again. Somewhere inside he wondered if he'd caused that tree to burn. But that had to be impossible, right?

Hiro made his way to work, feeling rather exhausted and cold from nights filled with dreams. He made sure to wear an extra sweater and his thickest leather jacket, even though it was summer and already twenty degrees Celsius outside. He sighed realizing for the last six days he'd woken up only to feel like he'd only been asleep for a few minutes. And by the looks of the dark circles under his eyes he actually wondered if that was true.

"Visions" K had said.

Were these dreams some kind of a message? All Hiro saw was this dungeon and K always there, looking very unhappy. But the things he'd said were just so weird. How was one sane person supposed to accept the things he was preaching?

Enough!

Hiro growled visibly and told himself to end his tirade of thoughts. It was hurting his head already. As he turned into the NG parking lot, his eyes set on the charred tree near the fountain. It was gone, burnt to a crisp. Hiro was thankful that the fire hadn't spread anywhere else. Next his eyes scanned over the archway where he'd seen that glimmering screen. It wasn't there and Hiro was convinced that he'd imagined it and that the tree had to have been hit by lightning.

But what about that red stone, the marking on his hand, Hiro wondered.

Gah! Hiro strode inside the NG building and slowed down when two policemen approached him. Oh shit they think he burned the tree down and were here to arrest him right? He quashed the urge to run and flee and stood his ground. In fact one was dressed in a suit and the other a police uniform.

"Can I help you?" Hiro forced himself to ask.

"Good morning you are part of the band Bad Luck I assume?" went the suit.

Hiro nodded yes.

"The president of NG has put out a missing person's report. Your manager…" the older man with salt and pepper hair looked at his notebook, "…Mr. K as Mr. Seguchi put it or rather Claude K. Winchester, has been missing for six days now. It's highly irregular to search for a missing adult but we have to at least ask around. Is there anything you can tell us that might shed some light here. Was he into drugs, was he depressed, was someone angry enough to want revenge?"

Was?! Hiro listened to the man and wondered what he was getting at, "You're asking me if I think he might be dead? You know, no one here knows that much about K. I mean the man has…had a wife and a kid in the states. That's all I know." Hiro knew K could get upset, thoroughly blow his top, but most often he was the most level headed person around. He would never think of him doing drugs and getting depressed for very long. Not bad enough to end his life. Or at least Hiro didn't think so.

K better not have done such a thing, Hiro could feel himself getting angry at the thought. Now about K pissing someone off and making enemies? Well that was a whole new ball game. Hiro was sure K had a mile long list of enemies, he laughed.

The officers looked at Hiro puzzled, "Care to share what's on your mind?" This time the uniformed officer questioned him.

"Well I'm sure K has lots of people that would love to see him dead. But the thing you don't get is K would never let them take him down. Have you ever met the guy? He bends the rules of physics. You'll be lucky to get a punch in, instead of your fist landing on a teddy bear. Nope there is no way K was murdered," Hiro concluded for the policemen. Inside he was surprised how valiantly he just described K to these men; Hiro boasted a little feeling good about himself. Then someone cleared their throat and he looked around to see Shuichi.

Hiro blushed. "Did you just hear…?"

"Heh, yea…" Shuichi said with a smirk.

Damn. "Are we done?" Hiro asked the detective.

"Yea thanks and what was your name?" asked the detective.

After giving his name and the police questioning all four of them—including Sakano—everyone sat down and sighed. It was hitting home. Their manager was MIA. They even heard the police say that even Judy and Michael hadn't heard from him. And that they'd been getting strange calls from a man named Ark.

"This is sorta scary Hiro…" Shuichi said softly with worry but he scanned Hiro's clothes, "What's with the winter clothes?"

"I dunno its just freezing. I can't warm up," replied Hiro but left out the fact that he'd felt this way ever since finding that stone.

"Yea, I figured this would blow over and he'd come back. If I knew where to start, I'd go looking for the man," Sakano offered.

"Sure but where do you begin to look for a man like that? Who knows what he does in his spare time. He's kind of like parents and sex. You know they do it but keep away from the dirty details," Suguru said so matter-of-factly.

Shuichi jumped in, "I know what Suguru means. The idea of imagining what K does in his spare time makes one's imagination run wild."

Sakano gasped at that, like someone said something so inappropriate.

"Well he's right," Hiro put in. "I mean have any of us really ever asked the guy what he does for fun, or if he actually has any fun? It's sad that he's been with us for what three years and none of us know where to look first."

Everyone sighed.

"_Hiroshi?"_

Hiro paused as if thunderstruck. "Did you guys hear just that?" he wondered, looking around.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Are you alright Hiro? You have been acting strange lately and you look so tired," Shuichi pointed out.

"Yea…I'm fine, just not slee..."

"_Hiro, I finally figured out how to do this better. It's like suddenly there's a clear path. Can you hear me? You don't have to say anything just think it."_

Hiro stood up and ran to the door. He yanked it open and peered up and down the hall. There was no one.

"_Don't be scared Hiro…you're not losing your mind. It's that rock, I'm positive!"_

"But I am losing my mind!" he hollered suddenly.

"Hiro?" Shuichi jumped up and went to his friend. "What's the matter with you?"

Hiro waved his hand at Shuichi. "Where are you?" he asked the voice in his head just for the hell of it.

"_I don't know where. It's like everything's gone back in time here. I'm being held captive in some fucking dungeon. Someone stole my gun! The food here sucks...gawd what I wouldn't do for some real food."_

How is this happening?! Hiro suddenly looked at the mark on his hand, ignoring everyone that was watching him like he was the perfect candidate for a straight jacket. Was this mark on his hand making this possible?

"_Yes Hiro the stone you found, it has some kind of power. Before I could only talk to you in your dreams but now that you have that stone, I can feel your presence and hear your thoughts, but only when you allow me too. It's strange but I know when you're thinking of me…"_

There was silence and Hiro felt himself blush madly this time. K could tell when he thought about him? Gah! How embarrassing. But if this was really happening and Hiro wasn't losing his marbles, he thought to test it out. So he imagined something really wacky and waited.

"_Hiro! What the hell are you thinking? How can you be a pervert at a time like this?! Why are you picturing me in a French maids outfit?"_

Hiro's eyes widened, K had really read his thoughts. Somehow he was talking to K! Telepathically! He wondered if he could read K's thoughts in turn.

"_Yes you can do the same I imagine. And will you please stop with the maid stuff now…"_

"Hiro…Hiro!...HIRO!" Shuichi yelled and grabbed his friend's hand. "What the hell is that?" The singer went and pointed at the mark on Hiro's hand. "I thought you said K had this mark on his hand but what about you?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakano demanded. "If you know something, tell the cops!"

"It's nothing they can fix," Hiro said. Or could they? He wondered.

"_No! Don't send cops. And forget it Hiro, you stay where you are. This place…it's different…something is wrong here. I…I don't want you to get hurt."_

K sounded so concerned and Hiro couldn't describe it but at that moment he felt warmth spread throughout his entire body. He felt…loved. Was he feeling what K was feeling?

That's it, Hiro made up his mind, "You no longer have a say in the matter. I'm coming to get you," he told K and out loud in front of everyone. And with that he tore out of the room and headed to the parking lot.

Hiro didn't stop to look but Shuichi was chasing after him. "Hiro, wait up!"

He ran outside and into the midday sun. And knew it had to be the archway, that pearly wall. It was a door that leads somewhere else. Hiro didn't know what to expect but he had to do something. He couldn't just let K rot in a dungeon for the rest of his life. Steeling his will, Hiro neared the archway.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called, scampering after his friend.

"Shu get out of here! If I don't come back, don't come after me," Hiro told Shuichi who looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, don't come after you? Where are you going?" Shuichi questioned as he caught up beside Hiro. He bent over to catch his breath.

"Shuichi?" someone called.

The singers pink head popped up. "Yuki?! Please stop Hiro he's gone mad!" cried Shuichi, pleading with his boyfriend with big frightened saucer eyes.

Yuki stood looking cool in his black slacks and corn blue button up shirt with posh leather jacket; he had come to give Shuichi the packed lunch he'd forgotten this morning. He tugged on his cigarette and drawled sarcastically, "Just say _no_ to drugs."

"Yuki, Hiro doesn't do drugs. Seriously I'm worried…." Shuichi started but trailed off. Instead he gasped, "Wha…what's that?"

Somehow by just thinking about a doorway here, the pearly glimmering screen appeared again. Hiro took a step forward but something clung to his jacket. "Let go Shuichi," Hiro demanded.

"_For fuck sake, don't do it Hiro!"_

Hiro ignored K and slammed back the feeling of panic.

Yuki who thought he was witnessing Hiro strung out on drugs was struck himself. He too could see this weird apparition? Shiny space? "Ok who is playing the tricks?" Yuki demanded and looked around for the culprit.

Hiro turned around, "Look, I think this is where K went. In fact I can feel it. I don't have time to explain now. But K's in trouble, someone has to try and help. I'm not sure what to expect and it could be dangerous. I'm sure it'll be just in and out." The guitarist gave a faint chuckle, knowing he'd been making himself believe that. He would just find this dungeon and free K and then what? Find this doorway again, this gate, the portal? Yeah that was the plan.

All this stuff that Hiro was saying was making Shuichi's head spin. And when Hiro took a step through the glimmer, half his body disappeared. Shuichi cried out and grabbed onto his friend, "Hiro you can't!"

Both of them couldn't overcome the feeling of being pulled in.

Yuki stared with his mouth agape, cigarette landing on the asphalt in shock. Quickly he ran to grab Shuichi, but in one long succession, all three men disappeared.

* * *

From the second floor of the NG building Suguru and Sakano watched Shuichi, Hiro and Yuki all disappear into what seemed like thin air.

Pressed up to the glass Sakano whimpered, "Where did they go…?"

Suguru, who still couldn't believe what he just saw, stood fast to the ground. "Guys? What just happened?"

Sakano slunk down the glass and fainted.

* * *

"_Idiots!" K hollered._

There was no solid ground, no walls; Hiro felt his stomach up in his throat. Things flew by in a blur. He flailed his arms out instinctively trying to grasp onto something. He looked down and screamed. He was falling! Down below was a big river.

Please let it be deep, please let it be deep, Hiro chanted over and over. He heard Shuichi and Yuki yelping in surprise too. He braced himself for the plunge and a second later he landed in the cold water.

Kicking up, Hiro surfaced and tried to swim. Thankfully the river moved slowly and in no time Hiro found he was dragging himself out of the water. Weighed down and colder than he was before, all his layers of clothing was now heavy with water. Ugh, he looked around and noticed he was in a forest. Conifers were thick here and the brush was dense. He could smell the earthy scent of rotting wood and the aquatic reminisce of the river. Birds chirped, insects buzzed and gurgles came from the way the water lapped against the shoreline rocks and deadwood. Hiro looked up to see from where they fell. He saw the gateway, that portal, glimmering way up in the sky but just like that it disappeared. A feeling of panic crept over Hiro's skin, were they stuck here?

Hiro watched Shuichi and Yuki crawling out of the river too. He pursed his lips in aggravation and closed his eyes disdainfully. "Why did you both follow me?" he complained. This was after all supposed to be his mission. Who knew what was going to happen here and Hiro didn't want to get anyone else hurt.

"I wasn't going to let you disappear Hiro, you're my best friend!" Shuichi wailed and wrung out his orange sweater.

Yuki stood glowering at Hiro, "What the fuck was that?" He didn't look very happy after getting the shock of his life, freefalling from the sky and landing in a cold river.

Hiro sighed, "I dunno."

Blonde hair plastered to his face, Yuki rushed past Shuichi and grabbed Hiro by the scruff. "Get me out of this place right now," he growled.

"Let Hiro go, it's my fault you came here. I followed Hiro through that…thing," Shuichi offered. He gave the area a once over. "Say how did we get to a forest?"

"Do you both realize what just happened?! We went through a portal, I have no idea where we are," Hiro mentioned and shivered, pulling himself from Yuki's grip. For all he knew they were on the other side of town. But something told him that was way off. "We need to dry off at least before we die of hypothermia."

"And how do expect we do that Oh Great Leader of the Forest," Yuki muttered. He pulled out his lighter, but it only gave a sad wet flick, flick, with no results.

Hiro pulled out his lighter and once again without a flick, the lighter came to life.

Yuki looked at Hiro oddly.

"Hiro how did you do that?" Shuichi wondered.

"I guess my lighter wasn't wet." Was all Hiro could say.

Yuki dug out his wet cigarettes and sighed loudly at the waste of his favourite habit. He tossed them to the ground. "Let's find out where the hell we are and get the fuck outta here," the novelist suggested.

Hiro went to pick them up, "Look we could dry them off by a…" But as Hiro's fingers touched the package, the water evaporated in a hiss and as well from all his clothes. In seconds his entire outfit and hair was bone dry.

Stunned Shuichi and Yuki, backed up slowly, even Hiro seemed shocked and looked around like something would prevail itself.

"What did you just do?" Shuichi managed to breathe out as he clung to Yuki's arm.

Hiro looked at his hand again; he flipped it around to gaze upon the mark that resembled a flame…fire.

"Okay enough with this shit. What the hell is happening?!" Yuki roared, feeling unpleasantly wet and wondering if he was going mad.

Hiro stepped closer to Shuichi and Yuki. As he moved in he told them what he found, "I found this rock thing the other day. It…was almost as if it was waiting for me. I picked it up and this is what showed up on my hand." The guitarist thrust out his right hand for the others to see.

"A tattoo, big deal," went Yuki.

"No you don't understand, something strange has been happening to me ever since I got this mark," Hiro told them. "I set that tree on fire by the NG building yesterday."

"YOU did that? But why?" Shuichi wondered, staring at his friend almost as if he was a complete stranger.

"I must have, it happened after I got this on my hand. It's like the mark on K's hand. Strange things are happening to him too. I don't know why," Hiro said feeling very weary. All this stuff was becoming a little crazy and overbearing. And hearing himself tell it out loud, made him sound crazy.

Hiro stole one of Yuki's cigarettes and handed the blond the pack. Using his lighter again he lit one for himself and Yuki.

"Thanks," Yuki muttered gratefully.

Without notice Hiro grabbed onto Shuichi's shoulder with his right hand, he thought of fire and dancing flames. Just as he guessed, Shuichi's clothes dried in an instant. Shuichi tore himself away and gasped, "Hiro!" He then pawed at his clothes like they were covered in brambles. "I feel like I've just put clothes on straight from the dryer," the singer uttered in surprise, then examined a charred handprint on his shoulder.

Yuki was dumbfounded. Actually for the first time in front of Hiro, he looked a touch scared. "That…was like magic…" he stammered.

Realizing what he could do Hiro nodded and chuckled. It was like magic. "I can do magic! Is that some crazy shit or what?" he cried. "It's all connected to this I bet." Hiro looked at the symbol on his hand again and then grabbed Yuki's jacket.

The blond tried to tear away but Hiro gripped into his black leather coat. The same results, Yuki's clothes and hair were dried instantly save for a little charring handprint.

"HAHA! This is amazing and I don't understand it but it's amazing!" Hiro cheered the look of wonder on his face.

Yuki didn't know what to say. Maybe this was all a bad dream and he'd been up to late writing. And now he was having crazy dreams. He'd wake up any minute now. Yuki closed his eyes and opened them again. "Damn why don't you people leave me alone. Go away now."

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured. "I don't think this is a dream."


	3. The Castle

**Chapter 3:** The Castle

After witnessing Hiro's weird magic, Shuichi and Yuki had no other option but to believe him. But what was with this place and why did Hiro suddenly have the power to do this magic? All three wanted answers but being stuck somewhere in the middle of a forest wasn't going to help them.

Saved from having to build a fire, thanks to that strange power Hiro possessed, all three men ventured deeper into the forest. The only option was to randomly pick some direction and follow it. K had been quiet for the most part, since they'd emerged from the portal. Hiro wasn't sure why and only thought that maybe he was asleep or something. And as they walked he wondered how his manager ever got himself stuck in this situation and locked in a dungeon.

Hiro could feel chills again. The dungeon in his dreams was so very cold and damp. He recalled that K looked horrible, he shuddered. This was becoming scary; Hiro began to wonder if they should be more careful. If K got captured then maybe they would too and then this whole trip would be useless!

Everyone was quiet, there was little to say really because each man was lost in his own thoughts. Their normal world was turn upside down and shook like a glass snowball. The blizzard in their minds didn't match the calm looks on their faces. But the only thing they could do was move on.

The forest itself was peaceful and quiet. Yuki made a point of picking up a walking stick so he could remove the spider webs clinging between trees. Hiro and Shuichi made sure to do the same.

"_Hiro?"_

"K!" the brunette cried and Shuichi and Yuki stopped, looking around, expecting to see K. But soon they realized Hiro was once again talking to himself.

Yuki gave Shuichi a hug and the pink haired singer grabbed on tightly. Everything was just becoming so strange and they were beginning to feel alone and isolated.

"_You guys really shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous, you could get caught. There are bad people here, keep away from them."_

"_Who K? What do they look like?" Hiro asked, swallowing down a seed of dread. Who were the scary people?_

_Sigh, "I'm so cold Hiro…I'm starting to feel like I'm losing it. Why is this happening to us?" came a very different sounding K. _

_Hiro felt the cold even more now because K felt cold. "I don't know K. I'm still trying to figure out why we were the ones that found those stones. I can do some pretty strange things now you know."_

"_Really? Like what?" K wondered, his voice sounding a little more intrigued._

_Hiro was rubbing his hand when he said, "I seem to have some kind of fire power. Heat. Fuck I dried everyone off in seconds just by touching them!"_

_There was silence._

"_K?"_

"_I smell everything like pheromones and earlier a small tornado filled my cell…and I knocked myself out…" a weak chuckle, "I thought I was going crazy but it's happening to you too eh?" Pause. "They're watching me Hiro."_

_So that's what happened to K after they'd come through the portal, that's why he was quiet. Hiro listened and shook his head. Who was watching? He had no idea what this was about but it seems that K's stone had a different power. "This is like some strange video game you know. So why not make another tornado and escape the dungeon?" Hiro questioned. It seemed like a very logical idea._

_Another sigh came from K, "I don't know how to make things happen, it just does, sometimes."_

_Hiro knew the feeling. He looked at his hand and wondered what other powers he was capable of. But he couldn't make them happen at will. "I know, I think I even understand. Don't worry; I'm coming to get you. And K?" Hiro went, "Who are these bad people?"_

_There was no answer._

"_K?"_

_Still no answer._

"_They know, get out of here Hiro!"_

There was silence after that and Hiro set his eyes on Shuichi and Yuki, who were looking at him in the most perplexed way.

"Hiro from the looks on your face, I'd say you've gone completely mad. But after that stunt back at the river I actually might just believe you. So what was K saying?" Shuichi wondered, digging out a stick of pocky from his pocket.

Watching Shuichi eat that candy was making Hiro realize he was hungry. Actually Yuki seemed to be thinking the same thing as they both watched Shuichi munching.

Groaning, Hiro told them what K said but he left out the stuff about how the man sounded. Worry swirled in Hiro's stomach, where ever K was, it was sucking the life out of him. He'd never heard him sound so lost and possibly frightened before. Suddenly he felt like he was standing on that toilet again, watching the blonde crying.

'I'll come get you K, that's a promise' Hiro told himself, paying no mind to K's last words. Nope Hiro was not going anywhere, no matter what K said.

As they continued to walk, the sun eventually came out. But it was going to be fleeting as it began to make it's decent towards the horizon. Soon night would come and that was a scary thought for the three of them.

But the dead quiet was suddenly filled with the sound of hooves, horse hooves. And the hope of a friendly welcome was over estimated.

_Zing._

_Thunk._

Two arrows landed in a tree next to Yuki's head. All three gaped and Hiro yelled, "Run!" Each of them tore off into a different direction and the arrows followed their wake.

"Get them men, do not let them escape!" went a very familiar voice.

Hiro ran his heart beating like a drum. He heard the clip clop of a horse nearing behind him and forced his legs to move faster. Branches scraped his cheek and he tripped on a root. Scrambling up, Hiro launched himself forward again. "Shuichi, Yuki!" He cried, but he heard no response.

Lungs searing like on fire, Hiro ran as fast as he could. But the horse and its rider only tailed him, so close was the beast that Hiro could see its shadow looming just ahead of him. The sheer feeling of desperation flooded through his veins, and the adrenaline that accompanied it told Hiro he wasn't ready to die! Turning around Hiro stopped and faced his pursuer.

All he saw was a blur of blonde hair as the evening sun found a path through the forest to blind Hiro's eyes. It reminded him of fire, so Hiro wished for fire. Come on. Come on! But nothing happened. "Oh come on help me!" cried Hiro as the horse neared, like an incoming train. Hiro closed his eyes and braced for some kind of impact. But the only thing he felt heat a wonderful heat, he opened his eyes and before him was a wall of fire.

HAHA! The horse reared and unseated the rider. Amazed Hiro watched the flames shielding him and inviting his touch. Reaching out Hiro's fingers danced over the flickering inferno. He sighed at the warmth it brought him momentarily and plunged in his whole hand. Expecting to feel extreme pain, the guitarist winced. But there was no pain and the fire didn't even do any damage. Hiro broke into a grin.

Whoosh! The fire was put out.

"Nice trick but it won't save your life," went a voice, that familiar voice.

Hiro looked up to the face that spoke, almost not believing his ears and or his eyes. He blinked like he was delusional. "K?" he offered shakily. "B…but I thought…" The brunette thought about K in his mind, but how does one call someone telepathically?! There was no manual for this stuff. K was here but how?

"Yes K, that's the name…or should I say _my_ name, Hiro," K said and went, "Be still your mind, we don't need telepathy anymore," K went and arched his gauntlet covered hand past Hiro's face like he was casting a spell.

Astonished Hiro gaped at K all dressed up like some knight. He stood there holding his helmet in the nook of his arm, chest and shoulders covered in fine chain mail. Under which was a red doublet that went to mid thigh, over dark leggings with armour over his knees and feet. But as his eyes trailed back up he noticed his long blonde hair was not in a ponytail but loose and beautiful.

"Holy shit K, what are you doing dressed up like that?" Hiro asked bewildered and added, "I thought you were locked up…did you escape?"

K only smiled playfully and he took a step closer to Hiro. He pulled off a gauntlet and produced a hand that was perfectly manicured. A hand bearing a symbol also, delicately touched Hiro's face. His fingers brushed over Hiro's lips and then past his ear into soft burgundy hair.

Hiro gasped at K's touch. He stood their wide eyed and watched the blue eyes that inspected him. For so long he had dreamt of moments like this. Of having K touch him this way, that he relished the experience now; Hiro could almost forget about everything right now.

"I missed you Hiro, come return with me to the castle," K said very nobly.

"Castle? Come on you're free let's go home," Hiro ventured grabbing onto K's arm and tugging. The man did not budge.

"Don't you need to find your friends? Surly you can't leave them behind?" the blonde offered.

Shit! Of course he couldn't leave his friends but then Hiro thought. "But your men are chasing them right? Just let them go," Hiro paused, "Wait a minute, why are you chasing us in the first place?" Hiro let go of K and stood back hastily.

"Because I wanted to whisk you off your feet and take you back to my royal chambers. There is a very nice life to be had here Hiro. Come, I'll release your friends and you can accompany me to the Winchester castle," spoke K in old fashioned Japanese.

Say what?

"K what the hell, are you talking about? I didn't come here to stay. I came here to save your ass and go home," Hiro said like his manager was losing his mind.

A flash of impatience crossed over K's face but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Play along Hiro. The people here believe I'm their long lost king." K laughed heartily and whistled. Moments later his horse returned.

Hiro was shaking his head and looked up at a fearsome black steed, which snorted hot air at him. The guitarist cast a look at K and sighed. What was going on? Was everything just a dream really created by the magic stone he found? He had so many questions.

"K, why do you want to stay here? Don't you want to go home and see your son? People miss you, you know," Hiro enlightened the man, who wasn't acting himself at all. Maybe he was under a spell? And how were they supposed to get home anyways, Hiro pondered.

K replaced his helmet and in one fell swoop he re-mounted his horse and held a hand out, "I haven't found out how to get home yet," he claimed simply. "Stop worrying and climb up behind me."

Looking up at blue eyes, Hiro softened a little. This was K right here in front of him, he'd save them. He always did. Grabbing onto K's hand Hiro let himself to be pulled up behind the blonde. Hesitantly and with much blushing, Hiro wrapped his arms around K's torso. Hiro felt the man inhale sharply.

"Hmm, what fine company you make," K mused and spurred the horse. They followed a small trail in the forest. Obviously a path used often by travellers and riders. Still it wasn't big enough for a vehicle or a carriage. As they rode down the way, two riders, dressed similar to K came to them.

"My lord," went a young man, "We didn't catch the other two, they vanished sir, maybe the work of the woodsmen? You know how they are."

Hiro felt the knights eyes on him as he sat, arms wrapped around their king. K the king, he thought amused. Hiro couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Silence!" roared K.

Hiro was startled to silence.

"I want those two found. At all costs! They are a threat!" K ordered hostility. But then his demeanour softened and he added, "A threat that if they aren't found it will upset our new guest. And that would be a shame."

"Yes my lord," went both knights.

"Shall we continue our search?" The other knight on a dark brown horse questioned.

"No, tomorrow you can continue your hunt at daybreak," K told them and the lead knight held up a pennant, a red flag with a golden three headed dragon as the emblem.

Feeling as if he'd jumped through a time wrap, Hiro clung onto K's mailed back with uncertainty. Every second since he'd seen K pick up that stone, things have been crazy. Maybe this whole charade was a terrible nightmare. But pinching himself did not make Hiro wake up. Did a whole six days make K a king? With not only the skill to talk like a king but ride a horse and refuse his real world? But after all that's happened so far, why should he not believe anything is possible, right? He only hoped Shuichi and Yuki were ok.

By the time they got to the castle Hiro had been lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the horse ride. Besides breathing in the scent lavender from K's hair, Hiro found himself sleeping peacefully. Head resting against a broad back, it was the only real sleep he'd gotten for the last few days. He had been so weary that even the fact that he was on a horse with K, who was dressed up like someone from a fairytale, wasn't enough to stop Hiro from falling asleep.

"Winchester Castle!" announced a voice loudly.

Hiro woke up at the sound. He blinked when he realized he was snugly resting his head on K's back and he sat up quickly. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks with a rosy hue.

"Sleep well Hiroshi?" questioned K jovially. "I would let you rest on me like that for hours but there is something you should see."

Bewildered at K's suggestive words, Hiro couldn't believe he was hearing him talk that way. It was like all the fantasies he ever had of K, was coming true. It's as if after all this turmoil they could be themselves and express their desire for each other with no questions. No internal debate, for their souls have already been exposed from feeling each other's minds. All thanks to the stones that gave them telepathic powers.

But still K was being very direct and bold towards him. It was a little surprising.

Hiro looked around and stopped short when he looked up ahead. "Oh my god," the guitarist breathed, staring with big eyes at the castle ahead of him. The castle was styled in a renaissance way. With three flat squared turrets which belonged to a stone block building. The castle was in the middle of huge stone wall that went all around the building. And just like from the story books, a drawbridge was lowered and the horse clopped over the wooden bridge. Hiro looked above and saw a deadly portcullis as they entered the castle grounds.

"Everything is inside the castle walls. Stables, merchants, a blacksmith and training grounds but wait till you see inside the castle," K told Hiro and added provocatively, "I promise you won't feel cold in there."

Something about how K spoke was making Hiro very turned on. He hoped like mad that their ride would end, as it would become quite uncomfortable soon. Hiro couldn't help but feel a hard on grow in his pants, even if he tried to will it away. And it didn't help much that the extent on his hardness was pressed to the backside of his blonde manager.

A lofty chuckle escaped from K and Hiro knew he felt it. But he at least never said anything and Hiro was grateful. The last of the ride was actually painful and thankfully drove Hiro's lust aside quickly. By the time they dismounted near the stable, Hiro was normal again, yet a bit abashed.

"I bet you're hungry. Let my companion take you to your quarters and give you something more appropriate to wear as well as some hot water to wash with. Dinner will be served within the hour." K went looking disdainfully over Hiro's clothes.

Hiro only shook his head, "K, why are talking like this?" He wanted to laugh at how weird it sounded but he didn't want to piss off the man again.

Looking as though he was mentally berating himself, K said, "How silly of me, I'm all caught up in this role hmm? Just relax Hiro and enjoy what I have to offer."

With that K snapped his fingers and a tiny man dressed in a linen tunic, tied at the waist with a cloth belt appeared. Hiro wrinkled his nose at the leggings the man wore. Actually every man here was wearing something similar if not loose breeches and chausses, Hiro realized.

"How can you wear those things," the brunette muttered to K sketchily.

But K only looked at him perplexed and said nothing.

Hiro narrowed his eyes and thought if anyone had something to say about men wearing tights, it would come from K. Shrugging he let himself be directed inside the castle. Eyes soaking up the high walls, lined with tapestries and gilded crests, Hiro followed the servant. They walked through what looked like a main hall for audiences and then up some stairs to the second floor. Up here Hiro noticed how dark the hallways were even with a few torches alight on the walls. He noticed a few doors all with heavy iron handles shaped like rings. The servant stopped at the door furthest down the hall, but Hiro went past the door and looked at yet another new set of stairs leading up and down.

"Where does that go?" he asked the small man.

"Up the turret and down to the dungeons sir...if I were you I'd stay far away from the dungeons. Nothing but riff raff down there…besides his grace might be angered," said the servant with a cool tight voice.

Dungeons, Hiro wondered and thought about K again. But it wasn't true; he'd been here in this castle the entire time and not in a dungeon at all. Playing the part of king, where apparently everyone seemed to think he was. How strange.

"Come sir let's get you washed and clothed for supper," the servant man offered opening the door.

Following the man, Hiro set his eyes on a large room with a canopy bed in the middle of the wall at the far left. Already a fire burned hot in the fireplace at the right side of the room, as if it awaited a new guest. At the end of the bed was a chest and on the wall in front of him a table with a pitcher and a bowl.

"Where does one go to the washroom?" Hiro wondered out loud, seeing as he never noticed any bathroom on the way up here. The servant pointed to a pan that was situated near the bed. Hiro quirked an eyebrow, hell no, they expected him to use that?! But it got stranger when the servant went to remove Hiro's clothes. The guitarist pulled away and grabbed his jacket closed, pulling it tighter in response. "What are you doing?!" cried Hiro.

Sighing with annoyance the servant simply stated, "Getting you ready for dinner. It's my duty sir."

"I don't need anyone to dress or _un-dress_ me, I can do that myself. That's all thank you, may I be alone now?" Hiro asked of the man and continued to hold his indignant stare.

Bowing the servant nodded and left the room. Sighing thankfully Hiro looked around the room again. Rather than continuing to drive himself mad with questions, Hiro decided to just deal with it. He wasn't being treated so bad, nor was he thrown into a dungeon, so why should he complain? K and he would find Shuichi and Yuki and then find that portal and return home. So for now he would just play K's game here and live with it.

After discovering that the pitcher had water in it, Hiro guessed it was for washing your face. But as he was about to do that a knock came to his door. Hesitantly Hiro approached the door and opened it. There stood the servant with a bucket of hot water.

"To clean up with sir," the tiny man went and entered the room; he placed the bucket near the fireplace. Bowing, the servant left quickly, throwing odd looks at Hiro before he shut the door.

Shrugging off the man and his rudeness, Hiro decided he'd like to feel clean again. Even though he'd dried himself before, he could still smell the river water. So peeling off his clothes, Hiro stood naked in front of the fireplace. One look in the direction of the window showed that evening had come and only a sliver of pink lined the horizon.

There was something unearthly to Hiro about washing with a fine silk cloth in front of a fireplace. It was so tribal, yet he wasn't feeing as cold right now as he has been lately. Maybe it was the fire that was warming him up, he wondered. The water splashed onto the hearth and dried away in moments. Actually the quiet and the warmth, along with the water that was scented with lavender was very soothing. Maybe being here wasn't so bad. It was just different.

He wished he could have washed his hair and wondered how he would be able to do that. There didn't seem to be enough water. He'd have to remember to ask K. Finding his cigarettes, Hiro lit one as he let the water dry off of him. He felt a lot better now and wondered what clothes he would wear. Walking over to the chest at the end of the bed, Hiro opened it to reveal a whole wardrobe of clothes. Hiro set forth the task of getting ready for dinner.


	4. The King

**Chapter 4:** The King

Shuichi sat at a wooden table, his eyes darting about, spooning up some soup. It was greasy and thick, but it was ending his feeling of hunger. He studied Yuki who with disgust pushed his bowl away. He was about to light a cigarette when a woman in a thick woollen dress and a cream coloured pinafore, slapped a slice of freshly baked bread in front of the writer.

The wonderful scent wafted up to his nose and Yuki couldn't stop his mouth from watering. He put the cigarette down and sunk his teeth into warm fresh bread. Hunger was wrenching his stomach, even if he was in a very strange house and feeling unease. The house itself was nothing more than a shanty. A stone and clay structured building with a grass thatched roof. It stunk; it was so grimy inside the building that Yuki was wrinkling his nose every few seconds. But he had to thank the man of the house.

To Yuki's left, at the end of a wooden table, sat a short but stocky man who was currently staring at both him and Shuichi. He bore a long reddish beard and unruly hair. Yuki was sure he'd seen him in the film Lord of the Rings. In fact he was sure he was from the same family but he'd told them he was a lumberjack. He wore tattered clothes, simple pants with boots and a raggedy old shirt. Yuki had also been sure he was going to die in the forest today…

_Not one to wait to get a belt in the head twice, Yuki ran for all he was worth. A quick glance back proved to reveal his worst nightmare. A man in amour on a steed, whose head was also armed, chased after him. _

_Dodging around trees, trying to lose his pursuer, Yuki ran smack into Shuichi. Almost grinning in relief at the sight, he grabbed onto his lover and they ran together. _

_This has to be a dream…A fucking nightmare!_

_But the sounds of galloping hooves seemed to increase. There were two knights after them now. But just when Yuki started thinking about what an ass he'd been to his father and siblings. And how he wished he could've said all the sweet things he should have said to Shuichi… a man popped up out of a hole in the ground. He beckoned them to hurry in. Not about to fight with the odd man, Yuki and Shuichi followed him in. _

_It was a good thing too, because the two men that chased them rode by the hidey-hole seconds later. Knights! Yuki could not fucking believe his own novel creating mind! But crawling down a hole in the earth turned out to be a tunnel. The short podgy man held a lantern and told them to follow him. As they ventured further into the tunnel, it seemed to get a bit bigger. _

"_Sssh, now we don't want to be waking the tunnel monster," went the man heartily. _

_Yuki was about to grab Shuichi and head back, ready to gamble his life with the knights. Tunnel monster?! _

_But the odd man turned around with his lantern and spied Shuichi and Yuki who were a few feet away, stricken with fear._

_The man just laughed. "Ye be so gullible. Tunnel monster, do you think I'd be here if that were true?" said the man that resembled a dwarf. _

_Shuichi and Yuki continued to follow, both were casting a glance of uncertainty at each other. But what choice did they have? "Say," Yuki started in English, talking the man's language, "Can you tell us where we can catch a bus back to Tokyo?"_

_Once again the man with the lantern turned around. "Tokyo?" he asked bewildered. "You're in Winchester County. I don't know about know any Tokyo, I'm only a peasant who works the lumberyard to pay his dues. It's the only way to live on this land." The man's eyes grew wide. "I pay my dues in fear," went the stout man with a weary voice, "Fear good sirs…" But stricken like he'd been overheard, he urged Yuki and Shu to the end of the tunnel. "I'll tell you more in me house."_

_Shuichi looked up and saw the man climbing some rungs up, only to knock on something that looked like a wooden floor. Almost immediately the floor opened up and a woman peered down._

"_Oi, Marcus I see you've brought guests. I take it they are foreigners?" she went peering carefully down the hole._

"_Quiet Charlotte and get out of the way," said the lumberjack and the woman only chuckled at her ornery husband._

_Hurriedly Yuki and Shuichi climbed up the tunnel and found themselves right in the middle of a house_.

Well if that's what one would call it Yuki thought finishing his bread. No one had spoken much and mostly sat studying each other, equally curious at their different styles. But mainly they were quiet while they ate dinner and drank wine that was almost as bitter as vinegar. Yuki didn't mind it at all, it contained alcohol and that was good enough for him.

Shuichi, who was extra quiet because he didn't understand the English everyone was speaking, could only listen mostly by Yuki's translations. And when dinner was over, the old dwarf like man brought out the heavier stuff and grew a more serious look on his face. He looked like he was ready to talk.

"So what were you doing in the middle of the forest, dressed like gypsies or whatever you are," asked the lumberjack.

Sipping the moonshine, Yuki coughed, but he was ready to drown his misery, whether this shit killed him or not. All he really wanted was a shower and a soft bed. He wanted his favourite pillow and to wake up horny and fuck Shuichi raw. He wanted a real beer. And he wanted the hell out of here!

"His stupid friend dragged us here," Yuki said and thumbed in Shuichi's direction. "I don't know what it was. But we walked through some portal and fell from the sky…I shit you not. And voila! Here we are. My name is Yuki and this is Shuichi…just call him Shu," Yuki explained to Marcus and his wife Charlotte who sat looking worried.

After some questioning, Yuki explained to Shuichi what they were talking about, Charlotte gasped.

"Then you're friend was taken by the king and his men?!" she wondered.

Yuki couldn't understand what all the drama was about but he nodded and said, "Unless he got away…our friend, he's got some strange magic. Maybe you know of it, a crest on his hand…"

"What?!" cried both Marcus and his wife. "Was it the mark of a rune?"

Yuki blinked in their sudden animated outburst. "How the fuck should I know? He just does some weird magic shit."

"Listen I'm sorry to have to do this but I think you're going to have to leave now. If they know you're here and speaking of runes, they'll burn our house down searching for you," Marcus looked around like someone was already watching. "It's said only the king has rune magic…there is no one on this land that can live here bearing a rune. His majesty makes sure of it." Nervously the woodsman downed his drink with a hiss.

Magic? Runes? Yuki spoke softly as he told Shuichi what they said.

"I'm not leaving without Hiro!" the singer cried. "Ask them if there is any way to get inside the castle. It can't be impossible to visit the king right?" Shuichi wondered, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Can't we meet the king? Hiro seemed to be here to find another friend of ours…well not my friend but his manager." The two peasants only stared at Yuki as he pointed to Shuichi; they had no idea what he was talking about. Yuki sighed, "Is there anyone that can help?"

* * *

Hiro found trying to find the dining room, a task in itself. He was dressed for dinner and had roamed throughout the castle looking for the dining hall. Fortunately he let his nose guide him there. He passed a few maidens who giggled delightfully at him and Hiro gave them a big goofy smile. Feeling confident now, Hiro entered the hall and said, "Finally I found this place."

K looked up from his whispered conversation with some man seated to his left. The man had short dark hair that looked like someone important. He eyed Hiro with a snort.

But K only laughed when he set eyes on Hiro and said, "Short pants without stockings and wearing the boots that you came here with. A sleeping shirt as a top with a sash as a belt? Did you not let my companion help you dress?" spoke the blonde who twittered with amusement. "You look like a beach comber!"

Hiro looked stricken for a moment and peered down at his clothes. He had put everything on wrong? He could feel himself flush with chagrin and realized that those girls he'd passed had been laughing _at _him. Sigh. Hiro turned to leave, feeling rather embarrassed said, "I'll go and find something better."

K stood up and Hiro took in his long dark green doublet with laced collar. It hung past his waist and over a pair of tan breeches that were tucked into stockings or chausses. So that is how one wears those pants, Hiro noticed and made a mental note.

"Please stay; I'll have my servant give you a lesson in men's apparel tomorrow. Just let the man help," K offered and directed a hand to his right. "Sit and eat."

Feeling a little self-conscious, Hiro's eyes darted from K to the man he didn't know before he reluctantly sat. He was starving. All the events today and how little he'd taken care of himself in the past week, really took its toll. The only thing filling his stomach was worry about Shuichi and even Yuki. He prayed that they were alright and that soon, K's men would find them and they could all go home.

Hiro almost drooled like a dog when the food came out. But even as the food was placed in front of him, he felt hesitant again. He waited for the others to eat first, just to see what he should do. Without delay K's ringed hand grabbed at stuff. Actually to Hiro it was almost barbaric. They ate with their hands and cleaned their fingers by mouth.

But then again, he could stuff himself silly and no one would complain. So Hiro did just that.

Sigh, for the moment everything was swell. Including the swell in his tummy, Hiro thought and rubbed his aching over-stuffed stomach. But he thought to live and be merry too. He hiccupped. Hiro was drunk.

"Too much wine K you great king you," Hiro guffawed and sipped a little more wine, laughing with mirth. "There are so many things I want to tell you K…and right now I could tell you them all! Would you like me to tell you in your ear, or maybe while I played with your hair. Could I braid it your grace?" Hiro giggled and smirked at K.

"I think it's time you got some fresh air," K muttered to Hiro and cut the man to his left a funny look. "I'm sorry Robert; please, we'll take care of the formalities tomorrow. Just let them know that it's their heads if they don't repay," K said coldly in English and stood up. His demeanour became that of pleasantness and concern.

Robert stood as well and bowed before he left hostilely.

Hiro watched the man leave and called after him, "Aren't you gonna stay for the party?!"

"That's quite enough Hiro, come," K said and offered his arm.

Peering up at K who stood there looking down at him, Hiro giggled a little more. But K didn't laugh. "Gee, K where's your sense of humour? I mean your humour is by far the wackiest," Hiro looked around, "We're the only ones here, no one will see."

But K didn't seem amused. Hrmph, Hiro stood and snickered as he latched onto K's arm, like he was about to walk down the aisle. Clumsily Hiro let K lead him upstairs to a terrace, but even if he was drunk he still noticed how guards followed them. Aww, no fun, they couldn't do anything without being watched. But no sooner had he thought that that K said, "Guards leave us," he demanded.

Hiro watched them quickly obey. "Wow, a whole army that listens to you and…" Hiro inhaled the fresh air and looked over the terrace, he sighed, "….oh wow." He couldn't finish what he was saying as he looked over a village glowing under the moonlight. He couldn't see much expect the odd lit window or the gleam off the lake to the east.

"What you cannot see are the hills in the distance and the grassy land. Wild horses live there Hiro and the hills bear coal. In that direction," K pointed to the west, "is another county that wants my land, they have always wanted it. But it'd take you weeks to get there. Under the light of the sun for as far as the eye can see, is land that I own. The peasants here work for me and pay to live on my land. It's amazing," K finished.

Hiro, who was benefiting from the oxygen, looked over at K for a moment. "How is it that you became their long lost king?" he wondered.

"Just a tale that would bore you Hiro," K said smoothly. "Do you know why I brought you out here, Hiroshi?"

Hiro took a step back when K took a step closer. He shook his head no.

"To see your eyes under the moonlight. To see what he sees…you're very beautiful Hiro. A man would be crazy not to want to touch you or sample those lips," K murmured seductively and again came closer.

Hiro didn't back up this time. Even though K's complete forwardness was a little intimidating. Instead he stood his ground, almost daring K closer. He knew the alcohol was making him brave, but fuck it; he wanted to taste those lips too! He wanted to run his hands through golden locks and touch K's pale skin, inhale his very scent! He recalled how wonderful it felt when Hiro had felt the love K held for him. It was overwhelming and beyond words.

Like a sweet cherry all dripping with juice, K leaned in to kiss Hiro. Mouths held to each other and tongues met. The kiss was divine and both wrapped their arms around each other. Sigh. Hands roamed over bodies, almost as if they were let loose in a candy store.

Not imagining that K could taste any better or feel any sexier, Hiro pulled back to really confirm that he was indeed kissing his crush. Hiro looked up into K's eyes, yellow eyes! Lizard eyes! Jumping away like he'd been splashed with hot cooking grease, Hiro almost fell on his ass.

"What's the matter Hiro?" K wondered quickly, looking puzzled, his lips still wet from kissing.

Staring at K's eyes, that were normal again, Hiro blinked and rubbed his own eyes. Man he must be tired and he was seeing things. "I just saw…your…it's nothing K. I think I'm exhausted, I haven't slept much in the last week, thanks to you," Hiro said, still watching K's eyes. But there was no change. All this craziness was getting to him, Hiro thought.

"Poor Hiro, here I am trying to ravish you when you're dead tired. Come on, I'll accompany you to your room," K told him and noticed Hiro's hesitation. K laughed, "I promise not to ravish you there either, now let's get you tucked in."

It wasn't that Hiro didn't want K to ravish him; he would love for that to happen. But it was this whole place and the strange surrounding that were making him feel unease. And with K putting on his act, which was very convincing by the way, he was feeling a little out of sorts. As much as he wanted to just forget about everything and just let K ravish him till dawn, he just couldn't. The thought that he was going to sleep in a warm bed and with a full belly, made him feel sorry for where ever Shuichi was.

Hiro was quiet the whole way back to his room. "You're worried about your friends?" K asked him.

"Why do you keep calling them my friends? Why don't you just say Shuichi and Yuki?" Hiro questioned K as they stood by his door.

The blonde smiled and opened Hiro's door for him, "Of course Shuichi and Yuki my mistake." Hiro walked past him, looking away coyly as their chests brushed against each other. K smiled.

Expecting K to follow him inside, he only wore a faint amused look and bid Hiro goodnight. Silently he closed the door and left Hiro standing there in a whirlwind of thoughts. Hiro couldn't help but feel crestfallen that K didn't stay. Even though he was tired and confused, it was still one of those things.

Now once again alone, Hiro walked over to the fire and sat at the hearth. Mmm, it was warming him up again, even though he felt cold, he wasn't paying much notice to it tonight. Preoccupied with wine and K? Most likely Hiro thought and dared to reach into the fireplace. Fingers felt for pain, but none registered as Hiro played amongst the flames. Amazing, simply amazing, he thought as he did this. Quickly though his body warmed up nice and cozy and the fatigue Hiro felt hit him hard. Standing, he walked to the bed, removing clothes as he did, dropping them aimlessly to the floor. Climbing under blankets and realizing he was lying on a feather stuffed mattress, Hiro fell asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Not only had Marcus ignored their question, he booted Shuichi and Yuki out. As much as he didn't want to be mean he had his livelihood to consider. These foreigners had no idea how horrible the king could be and he wasn't going to sit here for bait.

Shuichi watched the door get slammed in his face. "Well gee, that was awfully nice. What are they so scared of anyways?" went the singer as he caught up to Yuki who was walking way ahead. "Hey wait up!"

"Quiet Shu it's late and this place doesn't look friendly at night," Yuki commented and followed the main road through the village. Really it was like walking down a grassy dirt road, where here and there a house appeared and smoke puffed out of a chimney. It was like a fairytale village and Yuki didn't want to admit it but all the weird sounds were spooking him out.

Shuichi followed Yuki and kept thinking about his friend Hiro. It was crazy how this whole adventure started out and how it was continuing to be crazy. He prayed his friend was alright and not being tortured or forced to fight as a gladiator against some wild jungle beasts. No, he didn't wish this for his friend at all. And Shuichi made a promise, silently, that no matter what he wouldn't leave without Hiro.

The pink-haired singer's eyes darted about, just as Yuki's eyes darted about at each snap and whine of some animal. Each flutter or garble brought their heads around in wonder and fear.

"Yuki…" whined Shuichi, "…where are we going to go at this hour? It's scary out here."

Indeed it was. "I don't know Shuichi, maybe we can find a barn to sleep in for the night. Keep your eyes open for something like that," Yuki told his lover.

Shuichi hung onto Yuki's arm and thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't here without him. For the first time they were truly lost together and now, they had no choice but to depend on one another.

Snap.

The singer looked around and Yuki picked up his pace. As quickly as Shuichi tried to keep up with Yuki, it didn't stop two shadows that appeared behind them. They chanted something quietly, as Yuki and Shuichi turned around and gaped at the glowing eyes from under two hooded and cloaked people. The spell made Shuichi and Yuki hear the music of angels, it lulled them to sleep. In moments they fell into a peaceful slumber.


	5. The Runes

**Chapter 5:** The Runes

"They should wake soon, have a nice hot bath ready for them and some fresh fruit," a light chuckle, "They will be scared when they see us."

"Do you really think so Tohma? Na no da."

"Ryuichi we kidnapped them and brought them here, of course they will be frightened. Although the next part will be the hardest," explained Tohma with a heavy sigh.

"You mean explaining why they will think that we are people from modern Japan, the runes and the portal?" wondered Ryuichi out loud, clutching a plush puppy doll.

Tohma nodded, "Yes these people are our only hope and that includes the blonde in the dungeon and his lover," Pause "Although I'm worried I haven't heard their minds speak for quite sometime. Maybe these two can tell us more." The man with platinum hair looked at the two sleeping men.

"They look so much like the ones you sent to modern Japan," Ryuichi mentioned, looking on amazed at the people they captured.

* * *

Hours went by before Shuichi began to stir. Mmm, it was so warm and cozy and he inhaled the scent of burning aromatic cedar. Wait, cedar? Was this a dream, Shuichi wondered as he opened his eyes. The arched wooden beams of the ceiling greeted his eyes, as well as the small room he was in. It was moderately decorated, but it looked more like a cabin. He looked to his right and spotted Yuki.

Yuki!

Shuichi bolted up to a sitting position and stared at his lover who was sleeping on a bed, covered with a down comforter. He looked peaceful, practically buried under the covers, sleeping on his side and face snugly against the pillow. Shuichi spotted the fire on the other side of the room, burning brightly and sending out its warmth.

Where am I? Then he recalled that the last thing he remembered was Yuki and him were walking through the village town when…

"Oh you're awake," went a familiar voice.

Shuichi swung his eyes towards the voice and an inhaled sharply, startled. "Ryuichi?" he murmured.

The man dressed in a beige shirt, with long frilly cuffs, belted with thick rawhide came closer. He carried a doll that looked like a puppy, its fur matted and its body lumpy looking. Shuichi's eyes noticed the dark brown trousers he wore and solid boots.

"Ryuichi, where is Kumagoro?" wondered Shuichi, who got out of bed to stand and face his singing rival.

"Kuma who?" asked Ryuichi.

"He means the doll your other half carries around Ryuichi," spoke Tohma, who appeared in the room.

Shuichi practically face faulted at the sight of Tohma. He was wearing a burgundy vest, laced up the front, with a white shirt beneath and long sleeves, a cravat at his throat. His pants were the same colour with white stockings and soft buckled black shoes. Although, atop of his attire was a black cloak, the hood was down and his blonde hair was much longer than usual. Shuichi blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Seguchi?" Shuichi mumbled in the sight of the president of NG.

"I'm afraid this might be a little difficult for you Shuichi. Yes I know who you are; for there are a lot of things we must tell you. But first we should wait until your friend wakes up. He needs to hear all this too," spoke Tohma mysteriously. "Until then, don't fear us, we brought you here for a very good reason. Please let me take you to the bath so you can freshen up."

Blinking like he must be dreaming still, Shuichi didn't move. Instead he crawled up onto Yuki's bed and started to nudge him awake, "Yuki, I'm having a nightmare, wake up." But Yuki only mumbled something and in one swift move he pushed Shuichi off the bed.

"Too loud…go away…" Yuki droned in his sleep.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, getting to his feet. "We're in some weird place and not at home!"

The blonde novelist opened his eyes and gazed upon Shuichi with utter annoyance. He hated when the pink punk bothered him when he trying to sleep. Yuki thoroughly enjoyed his slumber and barked loudly when he was disturbed. But he felt another presence in the room and shifted his gaze at the other two.

Thud.

Yuki couldn't scramble out of bed fast enough that he fell out of bed and peered over the side. His eyes widened at Ryuichi and Tohma. "Fucking hell you two scared the shit out of me!" Yuki snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?" he looked around, "Where the hell am I? And what costume party did I miss?" Yuki laughed falsely. "You guys look ridiculous."

Shuichi reminded Yuki of their being kidnapped last night.

This time Yuki regarded the two with an angered look. That's right the two eyes in the dark, two cloaked people, "It was you two…why?"

Tohma sighed, "I see that we must talk now then. I don't want to scare you but you are far from home…"

"No shit Sherlock," Yuki tossed at him.

"Please listen to what Tohma has to say," Ryuichi told Yuki and Shuichi. "We brought you here because, you're the chosen ones."

Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other and then back to Tohma and Ryuichi, "The chosen ones?" they said at the same time.

Tohma smiled softly and said, "Yes, recently we discovered that there was another world, your world. It seemed like dark magic, and for the longest time we feared it. But there is a purpose to everything that happens and discovering that there was another world beyond ours, told us we should investigate. We are members of The Guild and bearers of runes ourselves. Runes have a mind of their own and they choose if they wish to be with you or not. Your friend Hiroshi, the one that has been captured by the king, he is the host of a rune too. The mark on his hand…"

"How did you know about that?!" Shuichi asked quickly.

"Bearer's of runes can talk to each other telepathically, although only when a person allows it. If not there would be voices in your head all the time and that would drive you mad," Ryuichi indulged. He held out his left hand and showed them a mark that was similar to what Hiro had displayed at the river. "These runes dictate everything that happens in our world. We don't choose to have them, they choose us. A rune cannot simply be used by anyone. A rune accepts the host, will it become part of them."

Yuki blinked and shook his head like he was listening to some kid's fairy tale. "Alright this is nuts. All we want to do is go home."

They ignored Yuki and Tohma offered, "There is a reason you have come here…"

"Because his idiot friend dragged us here!" hollered Yuki, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He dug for his cigarettes.

"It doesn't matter, everything happens for a reason. Your friend came here looking for another friend of yours correct?" Tohma questioned.

Yuki and Shu nodded yes.

"They both have found a rune. How do you suppose Claude and Hiroshi they got them?" Tohma questioned some more and took a seat in a chair near the fireplace. He crossed his legs and placed clasped hands on his knee.

Yuki and Shuichi shrugged.

"They got them because we sent two people from this world into your world. The runes directed our actions into letting the blonde gun man and the musician find them. There is a reason for that. They along with you will save our world," Tohma expressed sternly.

Realizing this was beyond a dream or nightmare, Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Save their world? Was this some kind of cruel joke being played on them, a game that someone was controlling with a remote?

"So why didn't you just talk to K and Hiroshi with your minds and tell them how to get free?" Shuichi questioned. Why drag him and Yuki into this, they didn't have a rune. What were they supposed to do?

"Because they are already close to the king…we thought that could be some kind of advantage," went Tohma with a tight smile.

"This is crazy," Yuki breathed and inhaled on a freshly lit cigarette. He blew out the smoke asking, "From everything we've heard, it seems you want us to stop the king, no?"

Tohma nodded and smiled, "Exactly."

Yuki sighed, "Look we aren't killers, why don't you take care of it yourselves? You have magic, go deal with it."

Ryuichi stepped in closer, he looked rather serious. "There are two kinds of runes. True runes, the most powerful of all magical runes—in which there are only twenty seven of them. Or common runes like the ones Tohma and I have. It is told they rained down onto the earth from the heavens and that they are all runes are related to each other like one big family. That is why we can talk telepathically, although that can be easily overcome by magic. But common magic won't stop the king. We know that you belong here to help us Yuki and Shuichi, because these True runes have asked for you," the man went and held out two stones. One shimmered like water and the other looked dry like a desert stone. "These are the True Water and True Earth runes. They are extremely powerful runes, and I believe they are destined to be yours; for the time being. Tohma and I can't wear a True rune or we would have tried to stop the king ourselves. No one knows how the rune decides on its host, so all we can do is search for the living thing that can."

"Hold out your hands," Tohma told them and leaned in closer.

"I don't know if I want magic…" Yuki started but was cut off when Shuichi hollered.

"I want to do magic!" The pink haired singer jumped in front of Yuki, holding out his hand. To be strong and powerful, to be the best of all time, to be under the spotlight, Shuichi wanted it! "Bring it on."

"Shu!" Yuki cried and pushed Shuichi away from the stones.

"I have to help Hiro!" Shuichi screamed back. "What else are we going to do? We can't go home! And I can't leave my best friend there!" He went stood again with his hand held out.

"Fucking idiot," Yuki cursed under his breath. He didn't want to admit but the moron had a point. "Fine," he grumbled and held out his hand.

Tohma got up this time to watch closely. Yuki and Shuichi gazed upon the stones, and just like Hiro and K before them. They found themselves drawn to the runes, their hands reaching forward without their control. In moments each held a rune; a true rune.

Looking over the stone like it was nothing more than a marble to be played with, made Yuki and Shuichi relax for a moment. No big deal, just a rock, these guys would tell them what to do right? But just as the thoughts crossed their minds, the runes seemed to disappear under their skin, and into their hands.

Both Yuki and Shuichi gasped.

"Haha! I knew it!" declared Tohma. "You are the chosen ones for the true runes. Yuki has earth and Shuichi has water, how appropriate. Maybe we can end the tyranny after all but there are still two others that have to join us. They will be here as soon as your doubles bring them here," went Tohma.

"Our doubles?" wondered Shuichi, who was looking over his hand. His eyes widened at the wavy water like symbol that appeared on the back. "Wow look at yours," Shuichi exclaimed and grabbed Yuki's hand. The writer bore the mark like that of a rock splitting in two.

"You have to understand, that just because you are in this different world; does not mean that a person that looks like you and has the same name doesn't live here. The people that we sent to modern Japan look just like Yuki and yourself Shuichi. They are part of The Guild and when we don't gather to fight some evil force. We lead normal lives," Tohma explained. "I know it is all very confusing. We took way to long to understand it ourselves. I can't imagine what my other self is like in Japan," Tohma murmured.

Yuki snorted.

Tohma looked at the fellow blonde, "Am I an evil manipulative person or something?"

"Not evil sir…or I mean Tohma," Shuichi offered. "You're my boss in Japan. Didn't you already know all this though?"

"I haven't been to the other world. I only sent the other Yuki and Shuichi. The runes guided us to the portal that leads there," Tohma went.

"So two people that looks like us, left those stones…I mean runes for K and Hiro to find? Because they are bearers of true runes as well?" Yuki bombed them with his questions.

"That's right," Ryuichi sang happily and placed his plushie on Yuki's head.

"Even your other self is a freak," Yuki muttered and brushed the doll off his head.

"The king has shut off their minds I think. Hiro and K have not being communicating telepathically. The last I felt of your friends was Hiro feeling a lot of fear and then warmth. It's very confusing; they don't open their minds very often. Plus they probably don't know how it all works. And your other friend K," Tohma looked away, "his last thoughts were quite dire but he loves Hiro very much, I hope that alone will be enough to keep him alive until we gather at the castle gates."

Shuichi blushed. He hadn't heard anyone talk to freely about his manager and Hiro in love. But this wasn't the same Tohma as it was back home. Deep down inside Shuichi was beginning to feel sorry for his manager and Hiro.

The singer wondered, "How did the king shut off their minds?"

Tohma sighed, "The king is the bearer of a true rune himself, the Sovereign rune to be exact. It is very powerful and its true form is that of a three headed dragon. Some runes have forms of living things, while others, like yours, are that of nature. Water, earth, fire and wind for example. There is also one more thing about people who have true runes…they live forever and do not age."

"The king is over three thousand years old," Ryuichi put forth.

Shuichi's widened his eyes in surprise, "Three thousand years old?"

"And he's been reigning terror for just as long. His only wife died a few years ago and his son…" Ryuichi held his puppy doll firmly, "…well we haven't seen his son for a few years. We don't know where he is and he's the rightful heir to the throne. He should be about forty years old now."

Yuki and Shuichi listened. They sighed.

"Look I'll show you to the bath and give you some food. You must be starved and in need of time to yourselves to absorb all this. I'll explain how to use the runes properly later. Come follow me," Tohma told the two men and led them to a small room with a steaming square pool of water. "Its fresh water from the river behind our cottage here, take all the time you need."

Shuichi watched the wooden door close behind Tohma as he left the room. Thumbing over the mark on his right hand, he turned to look at Yuki. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Yuki seized him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Stunned by the passionate display, Shuichi welcomed the kiss like a moth to a flame. Their mouths moved over each other's, not even opening yet to taste.

Yuki pulled back and breathed as he pawed at Shuichi's clothes. "I'm not going to die here without having you at least one more time," Yuki said desperately and added sweetly, "Besides I can't die and not show you how much you mean to me, Shuichi."

Purr, Yuki said his name; it was like an aphrodisiac when he said it. Shuichi nodded with enthusiasm, oh yes he completely understood. Lover's in a dangerous time, just like that song. He threw himself at Yuki, "I won't let you die Yuki!" Shuichi said impassioned.

It might have been a good idea if Tohma had explained the way the runes work before he sent them to the bath. But it was too late as the space above their heads got misty and a warm rain began to fall on them. Yuki and Shuichi looked up, surprised but their entire bodies began to feel extremely…rejuvenated. That was the only word to describe it. Rejuvenated. It was like the rain was healing all that ails them—Shuichi looked at the back of his hand.

"It's glowing a bright blue," Yuki breathed. "You're casting magic." For some reason this idea was turning Yuki on. His lover was charged enough by his love that he set off Shuichi's new magic. "I hope that rain doesn't symbolize tears," he whispered and pulled up Shuichi's shirt, it was heavy and wet.

Shuichi smiled and went up on his toes to smoother Yuki in another kiss, this time opening his mouth to allow their tongues to dance. Who cares if they were in a strange cottage in the forest? It didn't matter so long as they were together and preferably naked and fucking like rabbits.

They let the nectar of each other's kiss drain down each others throats. At the same time, hands peeled off wet clothing and the warm rain continued to drizzle from above like a warm shower.

Once Shuichi had Yuki naked, he sneaked his palms over soft pale skin. Teasing his lover with brushes of his hand against slippery skin, Shuichi caused an eruption of goosebumps. He loved how he could do this to Yuki and make him sigh or suck in his breath. Because it was Yuki letting go and being free and Shuichi loved when he could do that to his man. Yuki deserved that freedom, even for just a little while.

"I love you so much Yuki, let's just do this task and go home," urged Shuichi as he moved his kisses over Yuki's neck.

Yuki moaned a tiny agreement and took over Shuichi's assault. He wanted to taste his boy, draw his tongue over sweet flesh. Sure they were a bit dirty but a little dirt never got in the way of wild need-to-have sex. Besides the rain was adding saltiness to Shuichi's skin and reminding him that they were not far from a bath. He took Shuichi's hand and beckoned him into the water.

In one swift move Yuki tossed Shuichi into the water. The bath was big enough, almost like a Japanese communal bath, which he could just jump in like a pool…well almost. Shuichi spluttered and laughed at Yuki's playfulness. It never ceased to surprise him when his blonde lover displayed such acts.

The pool being quite shallow, Yuki sat and dunked under the refreshing water. It was bliss. He pushed back wet hair and patted the water. "Come here Shuichi."

Shuichi splashed his way over and straddled Yuki's lap. From the growl in Yuki's throat, Shuichi was sure he enjoyed how their cocks pressed up together. The singer ground a little more just for good measure, making Yuki purr more loudly. Shuichi had one fear; he scanned the room for something oily. They needed lube and he wasn't going to take it raw. He was a man of love not pain. Yuki had to slick up or else, Shuichi thought. He spotted some rubbing oils on a small table in the corner. YES! He dove for it and picked up a small pot of body oil.

Splashing back Shuichi re-claimed his spot on Yuki's lap. They kissed and Shuichi's magical rain continued to drizzle down, making them laugh a little. It was a very strange thing to see. But also quickly forgotten in their horny state and soon hands not only roamed but they stroked each other's erections.

"Oh gawd…I'm going to fuck that hole of yours so hard," Yuki went in a lewd yet daunting manner.

This was the great thing about tubs that had a deck or platform around it. All Yuki had to do was stand in the tub, feet in the steaming hot water, and watch Shuichi crawl out and offer himself.

Rawr.

Yuki feeling a little like an animal out her in the crazy wild and leaned down to bite Shuichi's bare bum. He bit until Shuichi squealed.

And then he did it again.

"Ow Yuki…" Shuichi whined, "I'll bite your ass if you don't stop that."

"But how can I resist such a ripe thing in front of me?" Yuki said teasingly. But he wasn't out to hurt his lover, only to make him whine like it was so easy to do. He was horny and he wanted to feel himself buried inside of Shuichi. So he picked up the pot of oil that Shuichi had so eagerly looked for and slicked up his fingers.

Sniffing the stuff first, Yuki wasn't sure he trusted the "other" Ryuichi and Tohma people. But nothing seemed off beat about the oil and he played a fingertip over Shu's tight hole.

Not for long, Yuki thought naughtily.

Yuki slipped in a finger and stroked the hot wells of Shuichi's ass. The boy was moaning out now, Yuki couldn't believe how noisy of a lover he was. Sometimes he had to kiss the twit just to make him silent. In many ways the thought of shocking the weirdo look-alikes outside sorta made Yuki smirk.

"It's alright Shuichi, I wanna hear you cry out," Yuki coaxed, let the bastards deal with a bit of their shit for a few minutes he thought. Maybe they'd get off on it or something.

But he forgot about them and went back to his task of making Shuichi squirm and peel out a million, 'I love you Yuki's". Knowing that his singer boy was slippery and ready, Yuki entered him.

"I love you Yuki!" cried Shuichi over the initial thrust. Yuki began to move in and out of him, each stoke feeling so gooood. Shuichi moaned and leaned forward, pushing his butt a little higher. It looked like he was praying but his chanted, "Oh Yuki, yes mmm…ahhh Yuki…harder."

Yuki gave it to him harder. Oh yes! So good!

They didn't notice but Shuichi's magic was working with Yuki's. And all at once a downpour broke from the sky and the ground began to rumble. Unable to stop, Yuki fucked Shuichi to the breaking point. The point when everything was beautiful again and blissful. He reached around Shuichi and stroked his cock, gripping firmly as he came deep inside of his lover.

Thunder rumbled from the storm that Shuichi's magic had created above their heads. And the whole building shook like an earthquake and Yuki noticed his symbol was glowing yellow. He grunted, sighed and pumped Shuichi's cock. Moments later Shuichi cried out and shot laces of semen all over the deck of the tub.

As they caught their breaths and held each other in post-sex snuggling, the rumbling calmed down and the rainfall stopped. They looked at each other like they had just had sex in some kind of themepark.

"That had to be the best and yet weirdest sex I have ever had," Yuki murmured into Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi only chuckled. He was totally digging this new magic. "I wanna find out how else we can add this magic to our sex lives," he said to Yuki and sat down in the tub.

Yuki shrugged; maybe all this wasn't so bad. But had he caused the ground to do all that rumbling? He did after all get the Earth rune, he thought reaching for his cigarettes, "Aww fuck Shu, your rain soaked my cigarettes. We need Hiro again."

They laughed.


	6. The Dragon

**Chapter 6:** The Dragon

Each breath was becoming a struggle for K. The cold chill that lives down here was eating at his heart. Every minute he scorned himself on how he could get caught and locked up like some caged animal. But how was he supposed to know what was going to happen the day he walked through that portal. He had been going for coffee the evening K had entered the gateway and came to this place. And what a place!

He was given one meal a day but he realized that someone else down here was also getting a meal too. They never spoke but he still had that high sense of smell, K was sure he could sense the prisoner's apprehension and something else, anger. K occasionally heard the person scuttle around, but they never tried to say anything. It was K's only comfort after Hiro stopped talking to him telepathically. And why had Hiro stopped talking to him?

K swallowed the pit of fear that the worst possible thing happened to Hiro and that was why he was no longer talking to him. If anything did happen to Hiro, these fuckers would burn in hell. K fumed with this thought. But then as quickly as his blood boiled with fury, it was replaced with an uncommon feeling. He felt terrified that he might never get out of here.

K looked at his hand, at that swirl like symbol. It made him think of wind. He hated the fact that he had access to some kind of magic, yet he couldn't figure out how to use it to get out of here. It was hard to imagine wind or air being used other than in a form of a gust or a cyclone of air. So far all he could produce were dangerous tiny tornadoes. But he had to be careful, guards down here kept their eyes on him. They would hand him his crappy meal and stare at him like he was some kind of freak. Once K asked them what their problem was. But they would tell him to shut up and would disappear snickering.

"HEY!" K hollered trying to get a response from the other prisoner down here. "Why don't you talk?!"

There was nothing.

Maybe yelling was counter productive, "How long have you been down here?" K asked more softly. It was something to kill the time, something to do other than shivering with cold.

Still no response, K sighed. He looked around; there wasn't even a window to look out of. The only thing K could see was the beginning of a staircase that led up, he wondered where it led to.

"Two…and a half years…" went a manly voice.

K jumped towards the bars and gripped them tightly, "How do we get out of here?" Finally the other prisoner was speaking!

"You can't…"

"But…but there must be a way…don't you have magic too?" K wondered. It seemed like a logical question, considering.

"People in this county are not allowed to have rune magic…the king forbids it," said the tired voice.

K didn't know how to put it, but there was something about this mans voice. "But you never answered my question…do you have magic? I think I do…but I don't know how to use it," went K the chains of his shackles dragging over the stone floor.

There was a long pause. "Yes I can, but my magic was taken away…I can feel your magic though, you are hosting a True Wind rune. That is why they keep you down here," said the man.

Huh? True wind rune? What the heck did that mean? But it was obvious that K had picked up something more than a simple rock since that night in the NG parking lot. And now this prisoner was telling him it is a rune.

"How do you know this? And how can I make it do more stuff? What is your name?" K demanded all at once, "I'm K or Claude by the way." There was no comment and K waited a good twenty minutes and still the man didn't answer. He sunk to the floor and sighed. He was feeling angry, he wanted to scream things at the stupid prisoner that obviously knew stuff but was not talking!

Stomping a foot hard against the floor, K had come to realize he'd thought of every viable plan or idea to get out of here but to no avail. He looked at the mark on his hand, "COME ON YOU FUCKING THING HELP ME!"

But nothing happened.

* * *

Hiro hadn't slept better in his whole life. He'd woken up and sure enough K's manservant had come to teach him about men's clothing. Now he was wearing proper clothes, well proper according to K that is, Hiro thought and smirked. He rolled his eyes on the way down the courtyard where K had asked his manservant to bring Hiro. So now he had on a black vest with a long sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of breeches with stockings and soft shoes.

Hiro felt like an ass.

"I feel as though I'm going to a costume party," Hiro said jovially to K as he approached the man sitting at a table in the courtyard. He was dressed similar to yesterday but he wore a cape this time. It was chilly outside in the morning and it was needed.

K only threw Hiro a dreary hollow gaze. "What do you mean, for once you look appropriate," he said rather arrogantly.

Hiro cut K a look before he sat down near him. On the table was a tea service. Tea in the garden, Hiro smirked once again. "K, I swear you are enjoying this royal business way to much. I mean look at you, you're holding the tea cup with your pinkie finger up," Hiro howled laughing at K's indignant look.

K ignored the silly remark and asked, "So you had a good rest last night then?"

Grabbing a cup of tea for himself, Hiro nodded enthusiastically, "Yes no weird dreams, no talking voices in my head. It was great."

"Good, tonight we should celebrate…and I don't mean in the dinning hall," K said coyly and sipped his tea. "I have my men searching for your friends, they should be found by the end of the day," K said his blue eyes glowing with assurance.

Once again K called Shuichi and Yuki "his friends" Hiro thought peculiarly. "What do you mean celebrate?" Hiro grabbed a scone and bit into it happily. He was starved again.

K smiled softly and placed his hand on Hiro's thigh. The guitarist's eyes widened and he gulped down the bit of breakfast pastry. "You know a visit to my royal chamber. Just you and me," spoke the king, his voice lined with intrigue. K didn't stop there; he brushed his hand right between Hiro's legs.

Hiro jumped and looked around like someone might be watching. No one seemed to be watching and Hiro only blushed crimson. "Heh, I see your point," Hiro whimpered as his body reacted to K's touches. His cock grew hard and he bit his lip, "K…maybe we should wait till later?"

"But why stop when you know you want it so badly Hiro?" K mused as his hand massaged over fabric and teased Hiro's erection.

Hiro was finding it very difficult to keep his head above water. Mmm, K's hand felt so good and so wrong at the same time. They were breaking all the rules and it was exciting and thrilling. Hiro looked into K eyes, deep cerulean blue pools that were crested with amusement. Oh of course K was enjoying himself as he put him on the spot. But something was telling Hiro, this just wasn't the way he wanted to lose himself for his first time with K. It was supposed to be passionate and alone. Their secret, not out here in a courtyard while eating breakfast, Hiro pulled away. He got up and sat at the other side of the table.

K shot him a strange look. "What's your problem?"

Hiro looked away, "K, I want our first time to be special." Man he knew he sounded like a pansy but still, he had his morals and he tried to live by them. "I want tonight to be special."

The blonde softened and smiled, "Of course you do. And you shall have that Hiro…please forgive my advances."

Almost growling at K's silly talking Hiro just stuffed the rest of the scone in his mouth. He watched his blonde crush like he was a bit of a stranger. And he was a stranger while he continued to act like a pompous ass! Hiro wasn't digging this and he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He wanted the real K back, the humorous, slightly imbalanced man, the one that loves his guns and plays with a hand puppet, K who loves his son and cries in office washrooms. Hiro watched K now, who never wore his hair in a ponytail anymore and fiddled with a ring on his finger. He wasn't even watching him like he normally does.

And Hiro had noticed just how much K watched him, because he too was always watching K. But now he seemed more interested in the design of his jewellery.

"So have you learned anything new with your magic?" Hiro questioned. He was greatly interested to see what K could do.

K lifted his eyebrows slightly, "It's nothing special. All over this world there is magic. Some are very strong and some are not. No one in the town can cast magic. It's forbidden, only I…I mean they made the rule not to allow magic."

"Not special? I'm fascinated by this fire magic I have," Hiro breathed looking at his hand. "I wonder when we go back if we get to keep this magic."

K sat silent, he didn't answer Hiro.

Two horses, with knights atop of them suddenly came galloping up to their table. "Your majesty," they said and bowed. They looked at Hiro and hesitated.

"It's fine, speak," K told them.

"My lord, rumours are that there were two men walking through the town last night but disappeared. One man said shadows took them but I think it's the work of The Guild. The witness said one of the men had pink hair and the other blond," spoke the tallest knight.

"That's them!" Hiro cried.

"But we have no location for The Guilds whereabouts," the knight continued.

"Those elusive fiends!" hollered K and pounded the table with his fist. It sent a dish to the ground where is broke in three pieces.

The horses jumped and the knights held a look of fear.

"I need those two men…our kingdom will fall. Do you hear me?! Kill any Guildsmen and make them talk!" cried K who got up with a sweep of his cape and stormed off.

Hiro blinked and looked at the two knights. The men gazed back and then one hrmph'd at Hiro. They then turned their horses around and went back down alleyway that brought them here. After they left Hiro went to go find K. What was his issue? What was all that drama about? Why was K getting so worked up?

Hiro ran in the direction he'd seen K go.

* * *

The screams carried up the mountain side. And soon the smell of smoke assailed Shuichi and Yuki's noses.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked Tohma who was handing them a cloak to wear.

"Put that on and hurry!" demanded Tohma as he and Ryuichi put on their cloaks. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Yuki and Shuichi threw on the cloaks and were quickly led outside.

"What are we running from?" Yuki wondered as he found himself in the dreaded forest again. Coming to a ledge answered why they smelled smoke. The town near the castle was burning! From up here they stopped shortly to see the damage.

"Why is the village on fire?!" Shuichi demanded, gaping at the destruction.

But no one had a chance to say anything when a three headed dragon swooped up the side of the hill. It floated in the air with gigantic wings and roared at them, blowing a torch of fire

"HOLY FUCK!" Yuki cried and everyone ran.

But the dragon chased them and continued to breathe fire. "Hurry to the caves!" Tohma hollered back.

Everyone ran with everything they had and soon came upon this cave. They ran inside and Shuichi slowed down once under the stone ceiling.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

The dragon's heads where reaching into the cave and snapping with killer intent. Shuichi sped past everyone as if his ass was on fire. When they were far enough away from the beast, Yuki and Shu turned to look at this dragon.

"Don't stop!" Ryuichi declared and grabbed at Yuki and Shuichi's sleeves.

The roaring continued as they went deeper into the belly of the cave. Yuki, felt almost like he was ready to pass out from the sheer shock of this experience and he leaned against a wall, panting. He lit a smoke and felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, Shuichi.

They didn't speak; they just stayed that way for a long while until Tohma spoke, "We can't stay here long the king's knights will be here very soon."

* * *

There was no sign of K. Hiro looked all over the place. He looked everywhere but the dungeon and he hesitated about going down there. But feeling a little rebellious he took a step down.

"Hiro?" went a familiar voice.

"Shuichi?!" questioned Hiro as he turned around to look at a man with not pink hair but brown. And there was Yuki, Suguru and Sakano. "What…what are you doing here?" Hiro stumbled not believing his eyes.

"Hiro, we've been so worried," Sakano started, "So this is where you went. I would never have believed it if you told me," Sakano said, looking around the castle in awe.

Suguru was nodding, "It took some serious convincing by these two but we understand what's going on now." The keyboardist was looking at Yuki and Shuichi who were dressed up just like Hiro.

"Ha, ha were did you find those clothes guys?" Hiro twittered with amusement. His best friend and Yuki looked so darn funny dressed like townsfolk.

After much spazz spells Sakano could honestly say, "These two aren't our Yuki and Shuichi. They live in this world and work for an organization called The Guild. They gave us these stones and look." Sakano held out his right hand and showed Hiro a mark on his hand. "These are rune symbols Hiro."

The guitarist looked completely bewildered as Suguru also showed him a mark on his hand. "They can be removed Hiro by a runemaster. My rune I'm told is not a true rune but a common one called Resurrection. I can heal people and Sakano; he actually has the True Lightning rune. You should see the bolts he can bring down," Suguru said with a big gloating smile.

Sakano and Suguru saw Hiro's look and started to explain all about True runes and The Guild. They even mentioned where to find the portal home and that they should get out of the castle before the king comes.

"Really?! I want to go home," Hiro claimed. "Now all we have to do is find Japan Yuki and Shuichi and go home." He was about to mention that K was the king and that they didn't need to worry but…

"Don't forget about me," went a smarmy voice.

"K?!" Suguru cried and did a double take.

Both Sakano and Suguru gaped at K all dressed in royal garb. They looked rather frightened and started to back up. Hiro didn't understand what was going on. "Guys?" Hiro muttered and turned around, blinking. Medieval Yuki and Shu were gone, simply vanished like when Hiro looked around. Now it was only the three of them left behind.

"He's K's other…" Sakano started but K spoke over him.

"Quiet, your powers have no effect here," K told them sternly. "Now relax and stay for the night. I have found your friends Hiro; soon we can all go home."

Hiro blinked and looked at Sakano and Suguru. Their demeanour did a complete one-eighty. They were smiling and laughed at K's comment. What the hell just happened? Hiro felt like he'd completely missed something here. Whatever it was flew right over his head. Hiro looked from K to the other two.

But the silence was broken by a knight that came scrambling into the assembly hall. "We have found the Guildsmen's last post. They were staying in a cottage on the hills. It was burning sir; it led us right to it. Must have been the work of that awful dragon," boasted the knight. "They can't be far, we'll bring them straight here."

Yes indeed Hiro had heard the attack of the dragon but it was short lived and seemed to head for the hills. But Hiro never saw the dragon, he looked out on the terrace but he couldn't see over the smoke.

"Now then just enjoy your stay," K told them all and Sakano and Suguru nodded.

Hours went by and K had his companion showed Sakano and Suguru to their room. It was like suddenly all the animated excitement that was on Sakano and Suguru's voices when they got here, was gone. Even over dinner they barely spoke. Neither mentioned the Yuki and Shuichi look-alikes and Hiro was really curious to what that was all about. He wondered if this world had his other half. And if it did what would Medieval Hiro be like? He had chuckled at the thought.

Now Hiro sat by the fire in his room and sighed. It was getting late once again and he felt bored. He felt confused and bored. Feeling unease Hiro opened his door and peered up and down the hall. He looked to his left, down the set of stairs that leads up to the top of the turret or down to the dungeons. Slowly he felt drawn to the stairs again, he started down.

* * *

K wasn't asleep; his head was aching from breathing in smoke that had found its way into the dungeon from outside. He managed to make the smoke into shapes and blow them up with little puffs of air. He felt like a kid. But then he heard voices and he strained to listen.

"Hiro why are you going down there?" went a very, _very_ familiar voice.

"I was just lost…I was looking for you," Hiro said coolly. K could hear the lie on Hiro's voice.

HIRO?! He was alive and here! K's heart almost stopped with delightful surprise.

"There is nothing down there but rats," went the king. "Come I have something I want to show you and I want to warm you up Hiro."

Some giggling came from Hiro and he said, "K…maybe it'll be me that warms you up."

What?!

"HIRO!" K yelled over and over. But an invisible wall of air came down the stairs and practically slapped K in the face. He stopped yelling and he stood at the bars of his cell again. Fuck why was Hiro calling someone else K? And why did that someone sound exactly like him?! K was wracking his brain and he gripped into the bars with white knuckles.

"I gotta get out of here," K seethed through clenched teeth.

"My fathers middle initial is K," went the prisoner next to him.

* * *

Hiro had stopped for a moment when he thought he heard his name being called. But it was like a whisper in his ear. Or maybe it was the whispers that K was murmuring as he lay over him on a huge bed, covered in fine red silk. Only the glow of the fireplace to their left, gave light to the room that was warm and mystical. It was like there was a heartbeat in the room, a clock ticking down to the inevitable moment, when they would become one.

Kisses brushed over Hiro's neck as K's lips tasted his skin. Hiro was sighing and feeling that unmistakable hardness again. It came calling like this morning at the breakfast table, all ready to be petted and stroked.

"Finally you're going to be mine," breathed K as he untied his cape and let it fall to the floor. He slipped his hands under Hiro's shirt and felt over wiry toned muscles.

Sighing Hiro watched K's face. It was so determined and in control. But there was something else, greed. Hiro sensed greed on his lovers face, but why? "You'll always have me K." Hiro blushed after he said that. But it was the truth; he really hoped that K and he would become a lot more.

"Forever Hiro, we will live forever…"


	7. The Escape

**Chapter 7:** The Escape

"So what if your father's middle initial is K!" cried K at his mysterious cell mate.

"His full name is Claude K. Winchester," said the man like a death sentence.

K's mouth moved to speak but no words came out.

"He is the king of this kingdom and he's been alive for over three thousand years. He lives forever because he is the bearer of the Sovereign rune. It is one of the twenty-seven true runes. It is also an evil rune and will do anything to stay in power. That…is why I'm down here," finished the soft voice.

Now that K thought about it, this prisoner sounded a lot like him. Oh god it couldn't be, "Michael?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Bodies heated with desire, hands moved over each other, both men were enraptured in lust. The air smelled musky and as K promised it was very warm. Hiro was feeling like a teenager on a first date. His heart was beating hard against his chest and his palms felt sweaty. He was a bit nervous but K didn't seem to notice.

The first thing Hiro grabbed for was his blonde hair. He ran the miles of golden hair through his fingers, feeling its tremendous softness. But he was denied further touching as K sat up on his lap, crushing his erection under his ass.

Hiro let a moan escape at the feeling.

"Mmm, you're enjoying this aren't you Hiro. Do you think _he'll_ hate you after this?" K laughed evilly and swept his hand over Hiro's face. "Open your mind," he said.

It was like tsunami of emotions and thoughts poured into Hiro's mind suddenly. "What did you just do?" Hiro demanded looking at K with worried eyes.

"I unlocked your mind, so he can feel this." K said and opened Hiro's vest and then his shirt, exposing Hiro's chest. It heaved as what he just said registered in Hiro's mind. "So pretty," K murmured and pinned Hiro's arms down as he crushed his lips to the guitarists'.

* * *

K suddenly felt weak in the knees, he was talking to Michael when a vast amount of fear just filled him. It was not his fear, it was Hiro's! "But why do you sound like a man?! Am I your father? I don't understand all this rune shit!" K clamoured as he held onto the bars to keep him steady.

An arm came from the cell next to him, Michael held out his hand for K to take. Hesitantly, K looked over the dirty hand but he too reached through the bars and grasped the hand. The grip was needy, yet strong and K felt a lost for words.

"_K!"_

"HIRO!" K cried out when he heard Hiro's call. He could suddenly feel Hiro's mind again, but why? There was so much fear and anger.

"Quickly we need to get out of here. Your lover is about to be taken against his will. Just use the air, compress it and think of blades…saw blades. I can't cast magic because I don't bear my Blue Gate rune, it was taken from me. Concentrate," Michael instructed.

Feeling like he was James Bond about to get his pecker zapped off with that laser, K almost panicked. His crush was about to be raped and his cellmate turns out to be Michael—who is a grown man! Could anything be more insane then this?!

"Do it, there are no guards around!" hollered Michael, "I need to take back what is rightfully mine!"

Okay concentrate Claude, he told himself think of air as razor blades.

Spinning.

Loud.

Fast!

Just then a zinging sound came closer and K ducked, as a bright green blade flew over his head and banged off the wall, sending a chuck of stone to the floor.

"That's it, I heard the sound. Remember you can control wind or air. You have incredible power; now destroy these bars with the blades!" Michael boasted, still holding his "other" fathers hand.

K held onto Michael firmly and he thought of Hiro who was in trouble, he thought of Shuichi and Yuki, he thought of how evil this dungeon was and the incredible injustice done to Michael. He felt angered and he summoned not only one blade but three huge blades of compressed air. They sliced through the bars like a hot knife to ice. Then he cut off the shackles. K let go of Michael's hand and climbed through the bars. He was free!

K could feel heat and a tremendous fiery rage! Hiro was furious and scared all at once.

"_I'm coming Hiro!" _

"_The king, he is not you!"_

K darted off but paused, "Michael! I can't leave you behind!" K said exasperated and ran back to face…his son. There behind bars was Michael all grown up into a man. How much it seemed to K that he was staring into a mirror. Michael's hair was not as long as his but his eyes were just as blue and he had his mother's nose. But his face was sullen and he was very dirty, for all the time he'd spent in this dungeon. The sight saddened K so much he felt his eyes well with tears.

"How…can this be?" K whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Silently a hand reached past the bars and a thumb wiped away the fugitive tear. Michael seemed to have a look of surprise on his face as well. "You look just like…my father. But I'm the king's son, not yours. There is some great evil among us but now is not the time to dwell on it," Michael spoke softly.

"But…but…huh?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now go save him Claude," the older version of Michael urged.

As K nodded and took off towards the stairs he again summoned the blades of air. They tore through Michael's cell bars and K felt utterly hesitant about leaving this grown up Michael. But he had to go help Hiro and so K dashed up the stairs.

* * *

"He's feeling your fear Hiro, every little squirm in your heart. Maybe he's screaming out your name as you scream his," the king whispered over Hiro's ear as he licked it with a hot wet tongue.

Hiro struggled but to no avail, the king's strength was powerful, he couldn't break free. The king was going to take him against his wishes. Hiro didn't wish for this, this was not K!

"You tricked me! Why do you look like K?!" Hiro demanded as the king with a sneer licked down his chest, still pinning his arms.

"Be quiet and enjoy this Hiro…and it's not K my name is Claude. I hate that K crap!" snapped the king.

Hiro felt like he was cornered, it was a horrible feeling. It made his heart bang in his chest like a sledgehammer and his cheeks flush with intensity. He had to get away! There was only one hope. Hiro closed his eyes and pictured the entire room engulfed in flames.

"_Come fire, help me," Hiro thought._

Hiro opened his eyes and the whole room was a blasting inferno. Fire swept over the walls and licked at the bed they were on. Anything and everything that could burn was doing so.

But the king only laughed, "Nothing you do can hurt me Hiro. My rune makes me immune to all other forms of magic."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Hiro yelled back. Feeling more fear at hearing the king's words.

The K look-alike stared at Hiro as his eyes turned yellow like the night on the terrace. Hiro whimpered beneath his grasp and struggled yet again. "Because I never had a true love like yours and I want it. At first I was just going to kill you but then..." the king brushed the side of his finger down Hiro's cheek, "I was enraptured by you. I never felt that kind of lust for a very long time. I could make you my prince….wouldn't that be nice. We could share every night together, making love…"

The king's words were making Hiro furious, so angry that the fire around him roared. His own eyes became red with fury and in one unstable moment, Hiro felt a tremendous amount of magical energy shove the king away. It was a gigantic fireball that tossed him across the room.

Hiro got to his feet, "You are evil and I demand you tell me what you did with my K?!"

The door flew open and there stood Hiro's K.

For a moment all three stared from one to the other. It was like seeing something from the Twilight Zone. K stood looking at a man that looked exactly like himself! The king that Michael had mentioned, this must be him.

"Where does one put his gun on that pompous outfit of yours?" K asked the king with a smart ass grin. Only the grin wasn't that of happiness but more that of sarcastic anger.

"K!" Hiro cried and ran over to him. "We have to get out of here, he's evil and strong." He quickly noticed K was bare foot and still had shackles on his ankles, but at least they were separated.

K could feel the king's hatred, so could Hiro, now that the spell that had quieted their telepathy was lifted. He was staring at his double and hesitated to kick his ass. "We have to stop him Hiro," K cried feeling the heat of the fire all around him.

"Forget it…let's just get out of here!" But as the words came from Hiro's mouth the door all a flame, slammed shut behind them.

"Sad, how very sad that you will both have to die now," said the king with maliciousness as he stood up.

Still his eyes were that of a lizard, yellow with black slits, almost like a cat. K had to shake his head and forget that he was staring at his image. The king came towards them but K called upon his wind rune. Just like he had done in the dungeon he conjured two air blades. They went straight for the king but were only deflected and dissipated.

"Useless…" went the king.

Hiro couldn't believe what K just did but it reminded him of the incident with the tree, the fire that burnt it to a crisp. "Flaming arrows!" he cried. Out of no where a series of raining arrows, all aflame, flew towards the king. But once again they were all deflected.

The king laughed, evilly and before their eyes, he began to transform. Skin was replaced with scales and a forked tongue grew forth, the beast grew huge. Moments later a three headed dragon leered at them. Its head crashed through the ceiling and its wings spread and took out the walls on either side.

Then it roared.

The sound was so deafening that K and Hiro froze in shock. They gaped at the beast before their eyes. But for K it didn't take him long to regain composure, "Think of it as one of Reji's pandas Hiro! Let's kill it!"

Hiro nodded and together they both repeated their spells, casting wind and fire at the dragon. Actually this time, it screeched. But it also unleashed a torrent of fire at them. Hiro was quicker; he jumped in front of K, face to face and threw his arms around the man. The fire did nothing to them, Hiro was immune to fire and holding onto K allowed him to share it.

But the dragon had three heads and each one had a power of its own. It was about to spew ice at them but K hit the dragon with more wind, before it had a chance. The beast screeched again. Although it was going to take a lot more than a few fire and wind spells to kill this enemy and they knew it. The dragon was not letting up.

Then the ground began to shake. Something monstrous was nearing. They could hear footfalls.

BOOM

BOOM

It was coming closer. Suddenly the wall behind the dragon was smashed open and a giant hand grabbed at the dragon. In one swift move the hand hauled the dragon out of the room. Dust, fire and rumble was what remained of the kings chambers.

K and Hiro weren't sure if they should go and see what happened on the other side of the wall. But they did anyways. There under the light of the moon stood a huge giant samurai warrior. It carried a huge scythe like blade; it swung at the dragon who managed to free itself from the warriors grasp. The dragon was half the size of the giant warrior and it cast a spell that had rays of light raining down from the heavens. Instantly the warrior evaporated and was gone.

Behind them the door came crashing open. There stood Michael, Suguru and Sakano. "Get out of here now! I have bought you some time but he's coming back," demanded Michael.

"Michael…" K breathed, looking over at Suguru and Sakano. When the hell did they get here? Did he sense their magic as well? "Come with us," K urged the grown up Michael.

"Leave here and head for the caves south of here. I will meet you all there," Michael promised and went, "Hurry now; take some horses from the stable and go."

Hiro was looking from Michael to K like he was seeing double again…well almost. Michael? Oh my god there was a Michael in this world too? Why was he as old as K? But his thoughts were interrupted as K grabbed his arm and ushered him out of the castle.

"Come on guys!" Hiro told the producer and the keyboardist.

There was no time for words and all four of them ran down the stairs, K tossed a look back at his grown up son. He knew now it wasn't really "his" Michael but still, he couldn't help but feel something when he looked at him. But there was no time to dwell on that, so they did as they were told and ran to the smelliest building in the courtyard, the stables.

Once inside Hiro declared, "I don't know how to ride a horse."

"I can," boasted Sakano.

Hiro gave the producer a look, well "Yay" for small miracles.

Thankfully K had grown up around horses as a boy and he knew it would all come back. He didn't even bother saddling the chestnut quarter horse; he climbed up and held out his hand for Hiro.

"Climb up on behind me Hiro and Suguru can ride with Sakano," K said quickly.

Hiro was stricken for a moment as he recalled the king had said exactly that when he'd met him in the forest.

But this time when he climbed up behind K he went, "Yeehaw, prepare yourself for a sore ass buddy!"

This was the K Hiro knew, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around K's torso with the happiest grin on his face. As they rode off, Hiro looked around but there was no sign of any dragon. Man, the king was a dragon! This whole place was like one big fairy tale, and they were caught up in it.

Making to the road, past the village that was half destroyed, they managed to make it to the forest edge. South, Michael had told them. There was only one trail visible enough to follow by moonlight and even that was hard enough. K let the horse guide itself. Sakano and Suguru were behind them, silently following along. They minds' were also broken free from the kings spell.

"Hiro…?"

"K?"

"I'm glad you're alright," K said softly.

Hiro sighed; he was feeling sort of dumb for not realizing that the king was not K after all. And how K spent all that time in a dungeon, "K…I…I'm an idiot."

"Nah, you're never an idiot Hiro," K said with a smile, "I can still smell your pheromones you know? Plus your mind is an open book right now."

Hiro was also smiling softly, "Yea then you know what I'm feeling, just as well as I know what you're feeling, correct?"

"Mmmhmm," K murmured, "I kinda knew before all this though."

Hiro thought of the night he saw K crying and couldn't stop it fast enough.

K sighed then, "Does it surprise you that I cry Hiro?"

The guitarist went, "Of course not, I guess you give the impression that you're such a tough guy. I wasn't disgusted rather I was humbled."

"Humbled," K repeated and then he laughed and began to sing…

"_Oh Lord it's hard to be humble_

_when you're perfect in every way,_

_I can't wait to look in the mirror_

_cause I get better looking each day_

_To know me is to love me_

_I must be a hell of a man._

_Oh Lord it's hard to be humble_

_but I'm doing the best that I can._

_I guess you could say I'm a loner,_

_a cowboy outlaw tough and proud._

_I could have lots of friends if I want to_

_but then I wouldn't stand out from the crowd._

_Some folks say that I'm egotistical._

_Hell, I don't even know what that means._

_I guess it has something to do with the way that I_

_fill out my skin tight blue jeans._

_Oh…Lord it's hard to be humble…"_

Sakano and Suguru facefaulted with K's goofy song but it was relieving to hear it. At least it took away some of the gloom from the horrors they saw at the door of the kings chambers.

Hiro couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. "You are such a fool, a singing fool." Only K could be silly at a time like this, Hiro thought and asked, "Man, where did you hear that song?"

"Before your time Hiro an American classic," K laughed, "Mac Davis, really funny performer." Then K stiffened a little, "Err…you might not want to hold on to tightly…I need a bath big time."

Hiro tightened his grip around K anyways; how he missed this crazy buffoon of a manager. Sure K was ripe but after all he went through, Hiro wanted to give him all the warmth he had. His fire symbol glowed.


	8. The True Love Rune

**Chapter 8:** The True Love Rune

Hours went by and the night pushed on. The horses made their way through the spooky dark forest. Maybe it would have been a better idea if they had camped out for the night. But really it was to their advantage to move while under the seclusion of nightfall. It would be harder for the king's knights to find them…or the dragon.

As tough as K tried to be after their escape from the castle, with his singing and joking around, it was faltering now. His elated feeling of seeing Hiro again, all the drama with seeing Michael, and the week he spent in a dungeon took its toll. Thankfully Hiro was holding onto K or he would have fallen right off the horse, when he passed out.

"K?" Hiro questioned worriedly when he felt K slump forward, but he got no reply.

Sakano rode up beside them, "He's passed out cold." The producer closed his eyes and muttered, "It must have been hell in that dungeon for him, poor guy." Sakano produced a rope that he'd grabbed from the stable and tied it around the horses' necks. He and Suguru took the lead and Hiro's tethered horse followed.

Hiro gave Sakano a grateful thumbs up. He took off his vest and rolled it up, and then he stuffed it under K's head for softness. He then pulled his shirt closed against the chilly night, since he hadn't done up his shirt from when the king undid it. They rode on and it seemed like they were never going to find these caves. Bodies weary and tired, their minds cruising at a hundred miles an hour, this whole adventure was becoming doubtful. Would they even make it out of here alive?

SNAP

Sakano halted his horse and put a finger to his lips to make sure no one made a sound. Everyone stayed quiet and strained to listen. If K was awake he could have sniffed out the entity of that sound but they didn't have that option.

"Hiya traveller's from another world," went a cute voice and a man with a plushie dog on his head came out of the woods.

Hiro was blinking, "Ryuichi?"

"No, this isn't the Ryuichi we know, because we know he's back home," Suguru explained.

"Yup I live here and I came to look for you. Your minds gave away your location, so it was easy to find you. You're all so worried…please don't, come follow me and I'll bring you to some people who will be happy to see you," spoke the other Ryuichi.

They did follow him and he brought them to a set of caves. They were different from the ones they were in earlier, when the dragon had chased them. These caves were lower in the valley, far from there last location. They had gotten there so quickly because Ryuichi is the bearer of the Blinking rune. There were points all over the world that he could just teleport to. It would have been easy to get away from the dragon the other day but everyone was running and they needed to be holding on to him for it to work. Thankfully there are lots of caves that The Guild uses for hideouts all around.

Since Michael had given them great directions, he didn't have to teleport them now either. The horses were tied up outside the entrance of a cave that was situated near a river. Sakano and Suguru dismounted but Hiro didn't, he looked stuck.

"I'm strong but even I can't lift a 6 foot 2 man," Hiro said with a weak smile. He slid off the horses back, and stood looking at K who didn't look like he was about to wake anytime soon. He could barely see K's face that was blanketed by his matted blonde hair. Hiro brushed the hair behind K's ear tenderly.

Suguru and Sakano gave each other an amused look. There was no denying Hiro's affections towards Bad Lucks manager. They grinned and Ryuichi realized he could help them out.

"Here let me take care of this," Ryuichi told them and came up next to K. "Just make your way into the cave ok?" The man with the plushie took a hold of K's hand and closed his eyes. In seconds they both vanished.

All three stood struck by surprise.

"Where did they go?" demanded Hiro.

"All this strange magic…" Sakano exclaimed, "But he did say go into the cave. Let's go."

The three men did as they were told and entered a very dark cave. It was really hard to see and Suguru tripped on something, a rock maybe. But Hiro had an idea and he opened his hand and summoned fire. It burned in the palm of his hand like a torch.

"This is so surreal," breathed Suguru.

Hiro only grinned and they continued deep into the cave. It smelled of earth and the closer they got they could smell smoke of a cooking fire. The ceilings were very low and often Sakano found himself ducking a protrusion of rock or a stalagmite. Soon a big area opened up and the ceiling rose higher than they could see. Before them was a small pool of water and they stood on a sandy shore. On the shore in the farthest corner of the cave were Shuichi, Yuki, Tohma and Ryuichi and K.

"Hiro!" cried Shuichi as he ran to tackle his best friend with a welcoming hug. He then gaped at Suguru and Sakano.

"Shuichi…I'm so happy to see you, even you Yuki," Hiro said teasingly and the writer hrmph'd. "Yea Suguru and Sakano were brought here but you'll never guess by who," went Hiro.

Shuichi told Hiro about what Tohma said about their other halves being sent to modern Japan. When Hiro's eyes widened at this information, he then peered over at the Tohma and Ryuichi look-alikes. Shuichi then explained who they were.

"Wow, this just gets crazier," Hiro claimed.

"Hiro, I can do magic…look!" Shuichi gushed excitedly and cast a spell.

It began to rain.

Blinking everyone laughed and covered their heads as water droplets landed on them. Not only did the rain surprise them, it also made them feel completely energized!

"Shuichi! How?!" Hiro wondered completely shocked.

"Them," the pink haired singer said pointing to Tohma and Ryuichi. "They gave us magic stones Hiro," Shuichi told him happily.

"Runes, you over-excited gob," Yuki put in sarcastically but with a tiny smirk.

"Yuki has the True earth rune…" Shuichi started again but Tohma cut in.

"How about we talk after and you use that rain on the person that could really use it?" the man with platinum hair said, a quirk to his lips. He pointed at K.

Completely dazed by all the stuff that was happening here; Hiro felt that worry return for his crush. He hurried to K who was laid on a soft bed of grass. It must have been collected and put there for that purpose, Hiro thought. Wow K never looked so awful. Now that Hiro had a chance to study him, even as everyone watched him doing so, he noticed K even lost a few pounds. His cheeks were a bit hollower and he was so grubby. Hiro reached out and pet his hair.

Shuichi stared for a few moments as his best friend kneeled near K and wore that look of concern. So it was true, his friend had really fallen for their band manager. But as disgusting as Shuichi might have thought that would be, he found himself touched instead. Hiro was a great man and he'd give his heart fully, K was a really lucky guy, Shuichi thought. He smiled and produced a warm rain.

Everyone watched to see the extent of his True water rune magic. It was definitely trying to do something but the spell needed something more. K wasn't waking up.

Suguru stepped forth, "I have healing magic too…in fact the Yuki look-alike told me it was good for times like this. Let me try."

Shuichi stopped the rain and begrudgingly let Suguru step in. Always trying to steal the show, he thought with a pout and watched Suguru close his eyes. Soon a light glowed from beneath K's sleeping form. It was like a crest and it was intricately designed, its colour was that of the warmest light.

K opened his eyes.

"Brilliant," cheered Tohma, "You all have learned so fast. I'm glad that Yuki and Shuichi were such great teachers."

The singer and writer looked at each other oddly when they heard that.

K's eyes darted towards Hiro, he seemed freaked for a moment but then he relaxed. "For a minute I thought I was still locked up," he said solemnly.

"You passed out," Hiro told him.

K sat up and looked around, there was Tohma dressed like a buffoon and Ryuichi with a puppy plushie. Oh Sakano and Suguru were still here, that's nice. And what do you know Yuki and Shuichi too, K noticed. Heh, everything was just peachy, K thought with a shrug. Maybe he was dreaming? But there was almost nothing more that could surprise him he thought and asked, "What's there to eat?"

Laughing at K's look, Ryuichi handed him some bread, cheese and an apple.

K thanked the man, "Will someone _please_ explain this freak show?"

* * *

The group spent the next while talking about all that had occurred. About the runes, about the king, about the "others" that living in this world, they explained how they found the portal and how K and Hiro came to find those runes in the first place.

"So you lured us like a couple of sea bass and reeled us into your world to kill…that king?!" bellowed K.

Tohma and Ryuichi nodded, "It didn't quite go as planned."

K narrowed his eyes, "I swear if I had my gun," he threatened them. Oh yea he'd shot them an extra asshole for all this trouble.

Tohma sighed, "We're very sorry but…"

Suddenly there was another presence in the cave, actually three more. Everyone turned to look and prepared to kick some ass. But only Michael appeared with Medieval Yuki and Shuichi.

"Michael!" K was the first to say.

Michael introduced himself to everyone.

"We have missed you leader and our true king," went the guildsmen and they bowed in front of Michael.

"Too many years lost friends…I don't blame you for anything," Michael told them firmly. "Please, let's try to forget where I have been, can we?"

Tohma and Ryuichi and the Medieval Shuichi and Yuki, nodded.

"Please sit and relax, I do hope you have fulfilled your duties in the search?" asked Michael to his fellow Guildsmen.

The Japan crew looked on like they were watching some crazy reality show. Michael was the leader of The Guild? And he was the king?! Was this K's son?! They all looked at K and he shook his head no.

Tohma nodded and dug in a pouch attached to his belt. "Yes we found the True love rune my lord," spoke the man and he handed the stone to Michael.

Michael smiled wide at this, "Now we can stop the tyranny."

"What's the True love rune?" asked Shuichi.

Without replying Michael walked over to Hiro. He knelt in front of where Hiro sat next to K. "Hold out your hand Hiroshi of Japan," Michael commanded.

Looking around uneasily as everyone starred at him Hiro said, "Err…what? But I already have a rune."

Grinning Michael replied, "Yes but it is only a common Rage rune, great fire power but not anything that will stop my father and his Sovereign rune. The Guild needed to test you…and you proved that your heart overcomes your mind. You came here to rescue the one that you love."

Hiro's cheeks burned crimson at that.

"Not many would take such heroic actions. And only the one that has the biggest heart can bear this rune. Now hold out your left hand," Michael asked again.

Looking at K who was actually silent as he listened to this, Hiro nodded and held out his hand. Michael placed a stone that was as clear as a diamond onto his palm. Unlike all the other runes this one began to glow.

Everyone was still and watching as the glow spread up Hiro's arm and under his sleeve. It dissolved easily into his hand like the other rune did and the glowing stopped.

Michael and the Guildsmen all mumbled some prayer. The Medieval group were elated that they had found the one to bear this rune. "Without you we cannot destroy my father," Michael said.

Hiro only sat quietly and watched as a new symbol appeared on the back of his left hand.

K was watching Hiro intently and patted his arm comfortingly.

Then Michael looked at K warmly, "I'm glad to know that my father from the other world could be the kind of father I never had."

K turned to look this other Michael in the eye, "I'm sorry..."

"It was never your fault and I'm sorry you ever had to see this," Michael said and forgetting for one moment that this K wasn't his real father, he hugged the man.

Hesitantly at first K hugged him back but then he thought of his real son back home and urgently embraced this Michael. And even for the teensiest moment, Michael felt like he was truly loved by his father. It was all he needed and he was grateful.

Michael pulled back and told K, "Remember that the man that calls himself king has been dead for thousands of years. His body only lives because of that rune, he produced me only thirty-nine years ago. What he did before all that is a mystery. His heart no longer belongs to him…he's like a controlled zombie."

These words made the whole group silent for the rest of the night. No one knew what to say after all that and each found a spot to sit and relax, all contemplating on the strange events.

* * *

By morning, Hiro woke up, stiff from the hard ground. He looked around and noticed K was gone. He also noticed that Michael and the look-alike Yuki and Shu were gone as well. When Shuichi spotted him awake he told him that the Medieval Yuki and Shu went home. They were no longer needed. He also mentioned that Michael had some other business to do and would find them when the time comes.

"Do you know where K went?" Hiro then asked, looking over his newest mark; the love symbol. It wasn't fluffy like a heart shape or anything, it was just a swishy line but it wasn't dark like his fire rune. Instead this one was pearly white.

"Ryuichi gave him soap and a change of clothes…so I guess he's washing up," Shuichi told him.

A bath sounded like a grand idea! Hiro couldn't help but have a dirty thought.

Shuichi cut Hiro a look. "I so didn't want to know that!" whined the singer loudly.

Gah! Hiro forgot about the telepathy thing, especially now that they all had runes. He remembered K telling him they could only share thoughts if they allowed it. Hiro quickly closed his mind off to the others. A little flustered, he went in search of K.

Hiro walked outside of the cave and looked around. Again they were in a forest, but the sun shined down through the trees and if warmed Hiro's face. He inhaled the fresh scent of pine and the earthly scent of decomposing leaves. The morning dew was still on the ground and each step Hiro left an imprint in the mossy, leafy ground.

He hoped that no one would follow him and Hiro couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. For the first time he was going to be with K all alone and who knew what they might talk about. Hiro felt surprised with after what happened to him with the king that he didn't look at the real K with repugnance. But there was such a difference between the two that Hiro could barely compare them. But he still felt like a dolt for not realizing it sooner. K was K and that was an entity in itself, he thought with a smirk.

Hiro headed towards the sound of rushing water, which had to be the place K went. He walked slowly as his eyes spotted the river and to his right, a waterfall. It was beautiful, not very high but at least eight feet tall as it spilled over the jutting edge of some rock. The water landed in a pool in which Hiro spotted K.

Hiro's mouth dropped open, his breath caught in his throat. There before him was all of K, Hiro's eyes travelled up long legs, flat and toned stomach, miles of long blonde hair that he was rinsing under the waterfall. K stood naked under the falls; his eyes closed relishing in the delight of the water falling down on him. Hiro was hard in seconds.

Almost not wanting to disrupt this scene, Hiro debated on staying where he was and just watching until K was finished. But he didn't want to seem like some voyeur and walked up the shoreline towards the pool. There was only one way to even out the score of spying. Hiro began to strip out of his clothes.

K felt a presence and opened his eyes and spotted Hiro removing his clothes. He said nothing, nor did he go to hide himself in the water. K stood there watching as each piece of clothing came off of Hiro and landed in a pile on the ground beside him. His heart quickened at this, Hiro was blatantly offering himself, and K could feel it. For so long he wanted Hiroshi but it was so complicated back home. But now…now it was all out in the open, there was nothing to hide, no barriers to cross. Before him was a man that bore the True love rune…because of him.

K's heart swelled.

What greater message could a lover get than that? What other words needed to be spoken? There were none. It was just them and all their splendour.

Hiro stepped into the water; it was cool at first but refreshing. If Hiro wanted to he could warm up this water but right now, as he locked onto K's eyes, he didn't think he needed it. There was enough heat between them to light a thousand torches. Instead he padded over the sandy bottom of the pool, turned and tipped his head back, letting the waterfall wet his hair and refresh his body. He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt K smooth the soap he got from Ryuichi all over his body.

"Come stand in front of me," K urged after he'd washed him. Hiro opened his eyes as he stood flush against K. Their chests pressed together, heaving with exhilaration.

K worked the soap through Hiro's hair and lathered it up, the whole while they never took their eyes off each other. The water crashed over K's back as he leaned in, searching for Hiro's mouth. Hiro turned his head up, lips parting slightly and inviting K to kiss him.

Lips met. They kissed.

Everything around them stood still, they didn't hear a sound as their hearts crashed against one another. Hiro opened up and tasted K hot wet mouth, tongues meeting in with an impassioned sigh of fulfilment. K let the soap drop into the water and wrapped his arms around the guitarist, soapy hands crushing Hiro's body against his. They kissed under the waterfall.

K swapped sides with Hiro and helped him rinse the soap from his hair. Afterwards he bent and scooped Hiro up in his arms. The musician didn't care, nor did he fuss, he wrapped his arms around K's neck and allowed himself to be carried to the edge of the water. K laid him down on some moist and very soft grass. They were so close to the falls that the mist was landing on them as K crawled over top of Hiro.

They stared at each other for a moment, K petting wet burgundy strands of hair from Hiro's face. He let his finger trail slowly over the ridge of Hiro's nose and over his lips. Still they did not speak, instead speaking to each other with their sensual body language. They didn't listen to each others minds, not wanting to share their moment with anyone else.

K could smell the passion coming from Hiro; it was so intense he felt like he would crack. This magic he had was so unique and he breathed in Hiro's scent with a smile. Then he had an idea, he remembered playing with the smoke. With that he sat up and with his finger he wrote through the mist with air, I love you. His magic made it stay there for a moment.

Hiro smiled softly and pulled K back down for another passionate kiss, thrusting his hips and his erection up against K's. He groaned low in his throat, he wanted more.

"Please…" Hiro mewled as K's mouth move down and over his throat.

Hearing Hiro's plea K wasn't about to disappoint. He licked his way down between Hiro's legs. He nosed over Hiro's excited member, enjoying how hard he was and wanting him. K felt a throb between his own legs; the yearning he felt was just as strong. His breathing hitching up a bit faster, K took Hiro's shaft into his mouth.

Hiro bucked against him and moaned. Whoa, so sexy K thought and let the flesh glide past his lips and over his tongue. He let the member slide down his throat and tongued over the rigid cock, teasingly. Watching with eyes all lit up, K used his free hand to play against Hiro's entrance.

Looking down to see if this was really happening; Hiro let another moan escape his throat. K was really here and making him feel so good. He reached down to smooth a hand over K's pale face. He tenderly touched him while he continued to move his hot mouth up and down his shaft.

"Ohh…K," Hiro sighed. Blue eyes looked up to meet his; Hiro almost came with the look. Desire was pouring from K's gaze and Hiro whimpered.

K wet his finger and gently slipped it inside Hiro's tight entrance. He had to work him to make having sex without lubrication as easy as possible. He spent a good few moments fingering the man, even getting him loose enough for another finger. All while he sucked on Hiro's member, saliva dribbled down past his sack and over his entrance. The wetness met up with K's fingers and he released Hiro's cock from his mouth. Blonde head moving lower he generously added more moisture to Hiro's entrance by licking and drooling.

Moistened K crawled back over Hiro. They kissed again and K guided his own erection inside of Hiro all at once. Slowly though he entered him and stopped the kiss to watch Hiro's face. He whispered sweet things and felt Hiro eagerly succumb to him. His body relaxed and welcomed K's body.

Slowly and softly they made love on the wet grass, the mist making them glisten like sweat. All around them nature added to the most intimate of human acts. Hiro let out small whimpers of pleasure and K held on to him so tight, thrusting and sighing. It was the most beautiful sound as they brought each other to the ultimate of pleasures.

Closer the feeling came, rushing through their veins like a torrent of molten rock. Hiro opened his eyes and saw the love symbol begin to glow. K saw it too and as they rode their love higher and higher. In one swift move K pulled Hiro up along with him into a sitting position. He held on and Hiro wrapped his legs around K's waist, then he started to move up and down. Feeling K's shaft filling him further, gasping in pleasure, Hiro began to ride him.

K held on tight and moaned as Hiro fucked him. He was going to come any moment now, "Come with me Hiro," begged K.

The symbol still glowed and in one glorious moment, a set of beautiful white wings spread behind Hiro's back. They opened with all their glory as Hiro climaxed, crying out with K as he spilled his seed inside of him.

K opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open, "Hiro…" he breathed.

Hiro smiled at K's exalted sigh of his name. But he felt something warm on his back and looked from side to side. Wings! Big feathery, soft angel like wings! "H…how?" Hiro stumbled.

"The true love rune Hiro, it has to be," K said completely astonished and yet touched. "I love you Hiro…you are the most beautiful angel."

Hearing those words, K still buried inside of him, Hiro held onto his lover with all his heart. "I love you too; I've loved you for so long…" Hiro whispered against K's skin.

As they held each other the wings came around enveloping them both.


	9. The End of Tyranny

**Chapter 9:** The End of Tyranny

For the next couple of days Tohma and Ryuichi helped everyone gain the most potential from their runes. The bear fact was they had to fight the dragon. Funny that no one really complained on the fact that they were going to fight a dragon. Not just a normal dragon but a dragon with three heads and delivered three kinds of magic! Maybe they thought it was a dream and soon it would all be over and someone would wake them. They would wake up and it would all be over and they could go home. Back to Japan to make music and sing at concerts, continuing with regular dramatics.

Not fire breathing dragons!

Or maybe they were getting used to this place and becoming accustomed to a world that was not their own. Maybe it was for the greater good, when in chaos people stuck together, helped out their fellow man. Well help in the form of modern Japanese rock band that is.

"Shuichi, I'm sick of getting wet from your magic!" complained Suguru.

The pink haired singer stuck his tongue out at the young keyboardist and sent a wave of water at the boy. Shuichi laughed heartily at his antics. Suguru was fuming mad at him as he stood there sopping wet and glaring daggers at him. There was nothing he could do with his resurrection magic, unless someone was unconscious. Instead Suguru grabbed a stick and threw it at Shuichi.

But the stick stopped in mid air before it could hit Shuichi. "Unless you both want a beating by this stick I suggest you stop your bickering," warned K controlling the air to stop the stick. Then he got a better idea and a bunch of stones rose into the air. "I may not have a gun but I can improvise," K chortled and shot the stones after Shuichi and Suguru. "I even named this spell, call it Buckshot," the blonde laughed manically.

Screaming, both boys dodged the stones and fell to the ground, covering their heads.

ZAP!

"Ouch!" K screeched and stopped his assault on Shuichi and Suguru. He narrowed his eyes on Sakano and rubbed his arse after getting shot with some voltage. "That smart," he whined.

Sakano stood with a smirk, "Ha, ha!" he laughed, "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Why you," went K and sent some stones after Sakano.

Everyone but Hiro and Yuki started to laugh; they were having fun with their magic, playing like school children.

Yuki shook his head at all this and calmly thought of a nasty earth spell. The ground began to shake. Oh yes he'd shut them all up, he thought happily. He didn't want to admit but this was sort of fun. Now as everyone stood in the forest clearing the ground split and a deep gouge opened up. Shuichi and Suguru scrambled up and K and Sakano stopped beating each other with lightning and wind, Hiro who was perched on a stump inspecting all this nonsense, watched with wide eyes. The ground shook so hard that everyone almost lost their balance. Between them the earth broke apart and molten rock bubbled out, it hissed and roared.

"Holy shit!" Hiro muttered and gaped at this display.

"That's some serious magic," K exclaimed and backed up away from the lava.

Yuki was snickering, "Man, you should see your faces." But as quickly as the spell started the molten rock was pulled back into the earth and the all was left was a gash in the ground. The spot only steamed from the serious assault of heat.

"Amazing," Tohma claimed and clapped, "You have all become so comfortable with your runes."

"Your magic training has been very successful, although no battle is easy but we have the strongest faith in you," Ryuichi told the group.

Everyone seemed happy to hear this and still eyed the gash in the earth carefully. The only one that didn't seem to happy was Hiro. So far no one could figure out how he was supposed to use his love rune.

"So what the heck am I supposed to do with this thing, shoot arrows and make the dragon my valentine or something?" Hiro wondered his voice very frustrated.

"You could give it a kiss," Shuichi teased.

Hiro gave Shuichi a dry look, he hadn't told anyone about the wings, expect K of course. But what the hell were they going to do for him?

"Guys…" Ryuichi went in a tired tone, "I have a feeling that you will have to find out the hard way Hiro. No one knows much about the True love rune. Come on rest up and grab some lunch."

Ryuichi had teleported everyone to another location, seeing as they couldn't stay in one spot for very long. The king's knights were looking for them, night and day. Tohma had explained to everyone to close their minds, so as not to lure anyone to their hiding places.

Everyone but Hiro started to head into the cabin, which was their new hideout. Suguru stopped and asked Hiro to dry him off. Hiro didn't mind and sent Suguru off dry as a bone with a little handprint left on his shirt.

"Aren't you coming Hiro?" K asked as they were left alone.

Hiro gave K a small smile; he looked over his new lover in a mix of his modern clothes and the ones Ryuichi gave him. It was actually very amusing; he had on this billowy white shirt, the collar donning drawstrings, which K left undone. Hiro thought he rather liked the way the long cuffs looked on the man; he drew a finger down the material. But K had on his own pants, because as he said the ones Ryuichi tried to give him were for pansies. Then there was the soft leather shoes, which sort of reminded Hiro of Peter Pan, he laughed.

K rolled his eyes, "Are you still laughing at my shoes? Have you forgotten you are wearing panty hose?" K stood looking at Hiro with his arms crossed and an indignant look on his face.

"They are not! They only go to my knees…I have nothing else to wear," Hiro sighed as he looked over the outfit he still had on from the castle. "At least we could all wash our clothes earlier."

"Yes thanks for that and thanks for Hiro the human clothes dryer too," K offered and watched Hiro as he still played with his cuff. "You like my shirt? Makes me look like a duke or something you think?" K said and then thought no that sounded way too much like that nasty look-alike of his. He wanted to cheer up Hiro, not remind him of that bastard king. "Maybe I look like a gypsy? You wanna rub my crystal ball?" K said trying so hard to make it sound serious.

Hiro laughed loudly, "Man, the more serious you try to look the funnier it is."

"Come on let's go chill out and not think about later…I'm sure we'll figure out that rune of yours. Unless you want me to try and turn you into an angel again?" K offered holding out his hand for Hiro to take. K didn't care if everyone saw them holding hands. As far as he was concerned Bad Luck did a lot more risqué things on stage then what he would ever do with Hiro in the open.

There was no quip to K's voice this time. Hiro realized that K wanted to see those wings again. Well if it was like the last time, Hiro certainly didn't mind either. He took K's strong hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"What do you think I need wings for?" Hiro wondered and stood looking up at K's face. He was so much taller than him, that sometimes Hiro felt like a dwarf. But it was something that intrigued Hiro the most, all the fantasies he had of being taken by someone bigger and honestly stronger.

"No idea but they could make huge headlines in your next music video," went K but he saw the frown on Hiro's face.

"That's even if we live to shoot another video!" clamoured Hiro suddenly feeling the fear he had of this soon to come battle.

K kicked at the dirt with his soft leather shoe, "Damn, I'm sorry. Look we will go in there like the men we are and kick my doubles' ass! No one goes around giving Winchester a bad name! Plus he tried to move in on my boyfriend…that's if you want to be my boyfriend?" It was one of those questions that K needed to hear an answer too.

Hiro felt his fear subside for a moment and he peered into K's eyes. "K…I can't believe you even have to ask," he said in a whisper, "I mean you're a crazy guy but that's what makes you so unique. For once I'm glad my heart led me to something real…and I never want to loose that. I only wish I had the guts to tell you sooner but I'm a bashful guy. I want to be much more than just boyfriends," Hiro was being honest. "But I guess hearing it and reading it on someone's mind is two different things hmm?"

The blonde nodded. It was different; hearing Hiro say all this was he really wanted. It was like a confirmation that K needed to hear. "I'm always open to the bigger and grander scheme Hiro," K replied with a grin and took Hiro's face in each of his hands. He then urgently kissed Hiro.

They held on to each other and forgetting the world, they stood kissing in the forest.

But the moment past and K pulled back, "I could kiss you all day and I swear when we get back, I'm going to kiss you so much your lips will be swollen for a week," K promised and chuckled.

Hiro smiled and smirked, "Just before we go off to battle…" he looked around, "…wanna try and bring out those wings again?" Dark eyebrows wiggled in a naughty invitation to K.

K's eyes widened and he grabbed Hiro's hand again. "Come quick before anyone sees where we went," he chimed and hauled behind him a laughing Hiroshi deep into the thicket of the forest.

* * *

"Seems like passion brings out those wings of yours," K murmured as he kissed Hiro's mouth in the afterglow.

They had put their clothes back on and in no hurry to return to the hideout, stood kissing under a maple tree.

"It seems so…but do you feel anything when it happens?" Hiro wondered, pulling back from the kisses.

K shook his head, "No, but there must be a use for them. Either way it's the sexiest thing I ever saw." He was practically purring in Hiro's ear as he said that.

But as they just started to head back K and Hiro heard a roar as a shadow flew over head.

"The dragon!" Hiro cried and sprinted towards the hideout.

K and Hiro ran back to the cabin where everyone was filing out of. They obviously heard the roar too and came out to inspect it. The dragon flew over head and in one blast it destroyed the hideout. Everyone scrammed and dodged flying debris.

Scattered around the ruined cabin the group scanned the skies for the beast but it was quiet. Gathering quickly together they all watched as K's double walked out of the thicket. He was dressed in the finest soft beige robes lined with golden hems. A heavy crown adorned his head and the evilest grin sat upon his face.

K narrowed his eyes at his "other". "I'm going to kick your ass this time you evil me!"

Hiro grabbed his lover's shirt as K tried to charge ahead. "Remember we can't hurt him like this. I think he has to be in the form of the dragon," he explained.

Emotionless the king said, "So my over zealous game last time allowed you to figure out the secret did it?" This time the king held a sceptre a gnarly staff with a gem on the tip. "I call upon the darkness, swallow their souls," demanded the king and the day changed to night and the chill that fell upon the group was remarkably icy.

Everyone shivered.

"He has the rune of death on that sceptre!" claimed Tohma who was standing nearby. "It will not kill you instantly; rather it will eat your soul and freeze you to death!"

Murmurs of disbelief flitted throughout the group. "I could take us all to another hideout?" Ryuichi offered.

"NO!" hollered Hiro, "We will take care of his now!"

A hand tugged at Hiro's shirt, "Hiro…" whined Shuichi, "I can barely see the king it's so dark."

"And its soo cold," Sakano said over chattering teeth.

Suguru had knelt so he could huddle for warmth, "H…how are we supposed to defeat this guy?"

"Hiro use your fire…" Yuki told him his breath coming out in a fog.

That's right Hiro seemed to forget his fire magic after he'd gotten the True love rune. Raising his hands like he was splashing someone, Hiro made fire rush up the trees surrounding them. All around them the trees burned. It gave off heat and light.

"Useless display of power," boasted the king and blowing over the tip of his staff, he blew out the fire with an icy breath.

"Fuck, how are we supposed to win this battle?" groaned K the tip of his eyelashes coated in frost. It was getting colder and he looked around to see everyone shivering. Shuichi was huddling with Yuki and Sakano's lips were turning blue. Suguru just sat on the ground holding his knees to his chest. They were going to die; K thought and lastly looked at Hiro. He was trying to be so strong but as he looked at him, K thought he saw defeat.

The king came closer, he walked right up to Hiro and no one could fight back, they were so numb with cold. Arrogantly the blonde king held up Hiro's chin between his fingers. "It could have been so simple, it can still be that simple…if you let it Hiroshi," went the king casting his eyes in K's direction. "What's the matter foe, cat got your tongue?" the king laughed as K glared at him, his blue eyes blazing.

The deep freeze was becoming so unbearable that even K couldn't stand any longer. He fell to his knees and could only watch the king trying to brainwash his lover. Hiro was the only one still standing, not as affected by the cold.

"Why haven't you fallen like the rest?" asked the king.

Hiro didn't know either and he looked behind him, oh no! All his friends seemed like they were in great pain by the looks on their faces. Hiro didn't answer the king; he couldn't tear his eyes from his dying friends, his lover. Hiro knelt quickly next to K; his breath came out in slow puffs of air, crystallizing instantly.

But what Hiro didn't know was they felt no pain at all.

"STOP THIS!" Hiro screamed at the king, "I'll go with you! But don't kill them!"

The king merely scoffed at that, "You are in no position to make deals. They will die and you'll be mine. No fuss their bones will be picked clean by morning."

Hiro never in his life felt at such an utter loss. He was alive while everyone around him was dying! Frightened, Hiro reached out and touched a strand of K's hair but it broke, simply snapped at his touch, it was frozen solid. Shocked, Hiro knew this only occurred at absolute zero he looked at K's eyes, they did not move. Everyone including K was frozen like statues.

"NO!" Hiro cried and felt something warm slide over his cheeks, tears. He stood and faced the king with clenched fists, tears streaking his face.

"No amount of fire magic will save them now…but why are you still alive?" growled the king and he laughed. "No matter your righteousness has become tiring…I think I'll kill you after all."

"I…will…not…let you win," seethed Hiro.

"Prepare to die!" roared the king.

Hiro closed his eyes.

The king held up his sceptre and it began to glow like a dark light.

A tear fell from Hiro's eye, glimmering like wet gold; it fell off his chin and splashed on the ground. Just then all around him like a pleasant winter snow, golden stardust floated down from the sky.

"Death!" The king commanded casting his spell.

But Hiro stood firm, proud like a sentry as magnificent wings spread behind him. The death spell only hit a barrier in front of Hiro and faded. He could barely feel it but his body was floating about two feet above the ground. Hiro opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed not standing on his own feet. Then he looked in awe as the stardust like snow fell down on him. He looked at the king who was staring at him in surprise.

"You…you are the bearer of the True love rune, which is why you aren't affected by the cold…" he breathed. "I should have killed you the first day I saw you!"

"But you didn't and now…," Hiro replied gazing behind himself and watched as everyone began to wake up, "…we're going to kick your ass." Hiro's magic was ending the dark spell. The stardust was unthawing everyone and bringing them back to life.

The group stood up again and felt themselves filled with immense power and warmth. They looked in awe at the beautiful light that fell from the sky and they were speechless when they spotted Hiro. He was no longer just a man; he was like an angel from the heavens, using some kind of power that no one could imagine.

The king backed up, his face riddled with worry. He went to cast another spell with the Death rune.

"No, no more," went Hiro confidently and he closed his eyes once more and held out his hand, as if to say stop. The rune on the kings' staff began to shine a blinding white light. It shone so bright that most had to shield their eyes. The staff began to shake and the rune burst, it shattered and dispersed in the air.

The Death rune was no more. And at the same moment the sun returned and the sky was blue again.

"Hiro?"

He heard K's voice, it made him smile and Hiro opened his eyes and looked to his right. Hiro suddenly dropped to the ground and in one emotional swoop he crushed K in a fierce hug. "Thank god you're alive…you're all alive," he whispered through K's hair.

Everyone looked on and Shuichi reached out to touch Hiro's wings. "Awesome," he breathed. "Can you fly?"

Laughing Hiro pushed himself off of K and said, "I don't know."

"It's not over yet," Sakano claimed and pointed ahead of them. "He's turned into a dragon again."

They all craned to see and sure enough the king had only his one weapon left, his dragon form. But this form they could fight and now everyone was ready for battle.

"This asshole is going down," Yuki muttered and put on his game face.

"I want first shot!" K demanded and from beneath the dragon a ring of green glowed. Suddenly encircling the ring formed a gigantic tornado. It twisted and angrily it roared, tearing up the earth and growing into a huge cyclone. K was so pent up with energy that his whole being glowed with a soft green light. He laughed as he unleashed his wrath, his hair flying all about.

"Wooo yea!" Shuichi cheered.

But the tornado's spell past and the dragon that was swooped up in the tornado's current came crashing to the ground. It landed with a boom, causing the ground to shake. Then it roared angrily at them.

"I think you pissed it off," Suguru claimed with a scoff. He wished he could give it a knock or two with something better than his resurrection magic though.

They weren't ready when the beast unleashed a blast of ice and they held up their arms instinctively. But they didn't have to worry because as long as Hiro had his wings out they were covered by an invisible barrier. The ice simply blasted against the shield and did them no harm. Finally Hiro had a reason for his wings.

"I'm really sick of him and his ice shit," growled Sakano and called on his True Lightning rune. Above the dragons head the blackest of storm clouds formed and from the ground up lightning sparked with fierce strength. It not only did it zap the dragon, but it built a huge ball of energy around the beast as lightning struck it repeatedly inside the bubble. Then like a grenade it exploded.

The dragon roared in pain but it was still standing.

"Does it ever die?" Yuki complained.

"It has too!" Shuichi reckoned. "Try your earth stuff Yuki."

Sighing and wanting this to end already Yuki relented. "I got something better than before," he claimed, boasting a little and like all his spells the ground began to shake. The earth yawned open, breaking apart with a monstrous noise. Quickly all around the dragon the earth turned red and angry. As it heated up like molten rock, the dragon began to sink inside of it. It roared and screeched, trying to fly out of the lava pit. But before it could haul itself out, gigantic sharp edged rocks jutted out of the pit and stabbed the dragon through. And like all the other spells it quickly faded and the earth returned to normal.

Tohma and Ryuichi watched from the sidelines in complete awe. The dragon was barely hanging on by a thread. These strange people were going to end their tyranny. Ryuichi threw himself around Tohma and they hugged with tears in their eyes. No one could imagine their relief.

"I think he's almost finished," Hiro said and added, "Let's all hit it with our magic and that should kill it."

Everyone nodded and they concentrated, unleashing their magic on the beast. Wind, earth, lightning and Hiro well he realized his magic was light. Amongst K's air blades, Yuki's lethal jutting rocks, Sakano's blazing streaks of lightning, Hiro made beams of light fall from the sky like missiles. They hit the dragon with everything they had and when it all connected, they too were blasted off there feet. The explosion was so immense that they got a good amount of flack.

Shuichi rubbed his head and sat up groaning. Boy that hurt but thought he could finally use his water magic. He cast his healing rain. All they heard was K laughing.

K couldn't help it, "This has been the wildest ride I've ever been on!" He kept laughing as the rain fell on him.

"You're a moron," Yuki muttered and sat up, wiping the dirt off his arse.

But K's silly laugh was contagious, Sakano and Suguru joined in too, it was the aftershock. The American was right though, this was the wildest thing they'd ever experience and probably the last. The rain rejuvenated them and they all got to their feet. As the dust settled they anxiously looked for signs of the dragon.

"It has to be dead now," Suguru mentioned smiling with elation.

Eyes all looked upwards, expecting to see a huge dragon, only they landed on a man. They all went in closer and there was K's look-alike, sprawled on his back, scales still turning back to skin. As the transformation ended there was nothing left but a naked man.

"You have destroyed his Sovereign rune," Tohma said coming up behind them and with his booted foot he turned over the king's right hand. The mark was gone.

"The evil is gone!" cheered Ryuichi happily.

But as everyone murmured with elation they heard a horse galloping up behind them.

"FATHER!" Michael hollered jumping off his horse and running to his father's side. Removing his cape he covered up his real father.

The king opened his eyes and looked at his son, "Michael…" he practically sobbed. "My son…I'm so sorry."

Michael knelt hugging his dying father. He had no words; only silent tears zigzagged down his cheeks.

Suddenly the elation everyone felt was replaced with melancholy. For one to have freedom another had to die. They all stood watching with sombre faces. And no sooner after the king changed back into a man, he began to age just as rapidly. His three thousand years were catching up, now that the rune was no longer giving him eternal youth. Blonde hair turned grey and skin wrinkly and old.

His last words were, "Now I am free…"


	10. The Conclusion

**Chapter 10:** The Conclusion

It had been a few days since the group fought the evil dragon and now they were on a trek, summoned by the king himself. Of course this king was none other than Michael Winchester. The group talked for days about the events that occurred while in battle, most never daring to do anything that remotely dangerous. For some it gave them strength, while others it brought peace but for K it brought a torn feeling.

He hadn't talked much in the last few days, merely sitting close by and smoking on a cigarette with a face riddled in deep thought. And now as they walked out of hiding and slowly came upon the town before the big castle, K fell behind everyone.

There was one person though, that could see what was wrong with K. Yuki could read it as if his therapist told him so. K was having issues about seeing his own demise…well not his own but his "other". What it must have been like seeing his son all grown up and crying over his dead father, Yuki would never know. So putting aside his rough exterior Yuki let everyone walk ahead. He dug out his last two cigarettes; thank god he'd brought a full pack.

"If I had a glass of scotch to offer you I would but here," Yuki said and handed the fellow blonde the smoke.

K took it gratefully and cast Yuki an odd look, "What do you want?"

"How do you know I want something?" Yuki chuckled and lit his smoke; he inhaled with a happy sigh. "I only thought we could talk."

Almost choking K grabbed the lighter from Yuki, "Us, talk? I have nothing to say right now."

"Exactly, the man that always has some dumb comment doesn't want to talk. Doesn't that strike you as strange?" Yuki teased as K narrowed his eyes at him. "I have an idea of what you're going through, death it isn't easy…and it's gotta be pretty fucked up watching someone that looks like yourself, die."

K only took a harsh drag on his cigarette. "But it wasn't me…"

"No, but I imagine it feels like you committed suicide or something hmm? Personally I don't want to see my look-alike again. I don't want to know what he does here and if he lives with Shuichi or anything. It's just too fucked up," Yuki told K.

They were getting looks from the bunch up ahead but Yuki ignored them. Soon they were walking up the main road past many houses in repair. Many townsfolk looked on like they were seeing aliens traipsing on by, but some waved warmly.

K laughed at that, "Yes it's fucked up."

"Look you might have a few screws loose but even you would never consort to those kinds of actions like your double, so forget it. You have a son back home that is really yours and probably misses his father more than you know," Yuki said thoughtfully.

K looked over at Yuki contemplatively. Heh, for once the man made sense. K knew he was right; he was letting all this get to him too much. Maybe he just needed to be free of here and return home, where things were at least half more normal than this place.

"Thanks," K muttered, watching up ahead where Hiro and Shuichi were talking quietly. He saw how handsome Hiro was, how he crested his eyes when he was laughing, how waved his hand embarrassed when Shuichi said something that made Hiro blush, and K laughed at how he barked at his friend who was now saying something that pissed off the guitarist. Best friends, K thought casting Yuki another look. He too was watching his partner and K wondered what he was thinking. From the look on his face, K imagined it wasn't far from what he was thinking about Hiro. They narrowed their eyes at each other continued to the castle gates.

"Yuki, Shuichi?" went a voice as they passed by.

Yuki looked for the person that called his name. "Heya Marcus and Charlotte," Yuki said. Shuichi waved happily at the couple and looked back at Yuki.

"Is it true? The king is really dead? I know there are celebrations but it's so hard to believe that it's really true," said the lumberjack and the group paused just outside the gate.

Shuichi nodded and Yuki said coolly in English, "Yup we ended his miserable life."

"You know these people?" Sakano asked Shuichi, looking at the two with questions.

"They saved our lives the first day we were here," the singer told Sakano.

"We wanted to apologize for rushing you out…it was unacceptable," went Charlotte, still wearing her woollen type dress with a travelling pinafore.

"What can you do, if it were the other way around I'd probably do the same," Yuki pointed out, shrugging. "Forget about it."

As a nice gesture Charlotte handed Yuki a corked bottle, compliments of her husband's homemade distillery. "For the journey home," she said.

This got a smile from Yuki's face as he took the bottle. He then bowed and lifted Charlottes hand to place a kiss on it. "Now this is the kind of apology I accept," Yuki quipped, also making sure to shake Marcus's hand.

They waved goodbyes and continued on their way.

"Remember that drink I said I'd give you if I had it?" asked Yuki as he pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth.

K nodded and Yuki thrust the bottle in his hands.

"I would advise no smoking while near this stuff," Yuki smirked and watch K take a sip.

Everyone looked on as K swallowed a mouthful of moonshine.

K's eyes shot open. "Thanks…" he croaked and handed the bottle back to Yuki quickly.

They all sniggered.

* * *

Entering the assembly hall, all eyes landed on Michael the new king. The place was packed full of knights and nobles that lived around the castle. But Michael even opened the castle doors to the townsfolk, so there were also many commoners among them as well.

People spread apart, allowing the group that had saved their kingdom to pass. Some murmured thanks, while others pointed and spoke to each other in excited whispers. When they neared Michael who was all dressed in black, with his blonde hair braided behind his back, they all bowed.

"Welcome saviours and friends," Michael said warmly. "As you can see already your actions have brought a festive feeling among the din. This celebration is not only for me becoming the rightful hire to the throne but for you as well. Without you we would not be able to celebrate at all."

The group stood up and nodded. They didn't know what to say.

"I offer you my humble apologies and welcome you to rest and feast with us tonight. Your journey to the portal home will take at least a day's time. I have a room for each of you ready with baths and fresh clothes. Please accept my offer," suggested Michael, standing up and walking closer to the group.

Everyone discussed the option of staying especially after hearing that the portal home was a day's journey away, they agreed to stay one more night. What was the rush now? What would an extra day hurt?

"Alright we will stay," K claimed.

"Excellent," Michael said and over their heads he announced to the crowd that the celebrations would begin at sundown.

The crowd cheered and streamers were shot into the air along with handfuls of confetti. Everyone smiled at the happiness surrounding them. Finally the kingdom was free of tyranny. A whole new life awaited them, under Michael's rule. They had no other reason to think that only greater things would come with their new king.

Most of the townsfolk left to prepare for tonight and servants milled about setting things up. The knights all saluted and in military form, filed out of the assembly hall. The nobles bowed, sweeping their hand in front of them dramatically and bid adieu to the king.

Hiro noticed the red and gold pennants were no where to be seen, "Michael I see that your flags are all gone."

"Of course Hiro, there shall be no reminder of my father left to dishearten my kingdom. From now on, this will be the new emblem," Michael said and snapped his fingers. A man with a grease pencil and a rolled piece of paper came forward. "Edward, please show our honorary guests the new pennant emblem."

The tall thin man, with a ruddy face eagerly unrolled his paper. Everyone looked on. Hiro knew right away what he was looking at, "The True Love symbol," he looked at his hand then.

Softly Michael smiled, "Indeed, everyone will remember your heroics Hiro and your friends as well. I heard what happened in the final battle." Michael sighed. "Your heart saved your friends lives and it saved our kingdom. Thank you." This time Michael bowed to Hiro.

Hiro waved his hand in modesty, "It was nothing really."

Everyone snorted.

"Hiro if it weren't for you we'd all still be popsicles," Shuichi reminded his best friend.

"Man, that is something I never want to go through again," Suguru declared fighting the urge to shiver.

All nodded in agreement.

"I have one question," K spoke up. "The night we escaped the castle, where did that samurai come from?" he asked.

Pulling up a long sleeve of his black doublet beautifully covered in silver beads, Michael showed the rune symbol on the back of his right hand. "The Blue Gate rune," he said, "It has the power to summon ancient warriors as big as giants. The night you went to rescue Hiro, I went in hunt of my rune. Surely as predictable as my father was, I found it hidden in his study. Easily it became part of me again and I was able to buy you time and distract the guards around the castle." Michael laughed, "Its dangerous summoning those warriors, they cause such destruction. But thanks to the destruction in my father's chambers I am having it rebuilt into a balcony terrace."

Hiro and K chuckled at that, remembering the room was practically gutted out.

"Well no hard feelings about that," Hiro quipped.

Sakano stepped forward timidly, "I wonder if we get to keep these runes?"

It was a question everyone wanted an answer to and Michael looked at them all carefully. "The runes belong to you…or if you wish you can have them removed. I will summon a runemaster if you so wish to take off your rune. You must remember though, bearing a True rune will allow you to live forever. Disease will never ail you and your rune protects you against death from most injuries, except of course magical injury. If you decide to give up it up, then your rune will find its next host," the king explained. With an unreadable expression Michael looked at Hiro, "As for you Hiro…I failed to mention that you can't remove your love rune…"

"What?!" Hiro questioned, cutting off Michael. He wasn't sure he wanted to live forever.

"Like true love, your rune will only stay faithful to one host, forever. You and it are tied together with unbreakable bonds. If you were to die, then the True Love rune would surly die too," Michael cast his eyes away, "I'm sorry you don't have any other options." To the rest he said, "Please think carefully about keeping the runes, now go rest and relax for later."

Everyone was quiet; they were all eyeing Hiro silently. At first the idea of being alive forever was awesome! But as the prospect of living on and on through the ages crossed their minds, some weren't sure they wanted to live forever. But Hiro didn't have a choice. They were all shown their own rooms. And for once the castle seemed much more welcoming than the last time. No one felt any threat and each was free to go where they wished.

Hiro shut his door quietly behind him. He looked around his old guest room. Once again he was here and his mind was in turmoil. Live forever? Forever was an extremely long time he thought and sighed heavily. The fire still giving him slight comfort, Hiro sat next to it and fought with his mind. But no sooner had he sat down, a knock came to his door.

Without asking, Hiro knew who it was. But he didn't move from his perch by the fire. He didn't even look up when K entered his room, his shadow looming over him. But K sat down next to him. Together they silently watched the fire, saying nothing for quite some time. But Hiro was the one that broke the silence.

"I don't want to live forever alone," Hiro whispered his grey eyes flickering up to look at K.

K studied Hiro for a moment before replying, "Who said you had to?"

The guitarist blinked, "But…I don't expect you to want to live forever K."

"That's not your choice, its mine…"

"But…"

"Remember the bigger and grander scheme Hiro?" K said softly, reaching out to cup Hiro's face with his hand, thumbing over the ridge of his cheekbone. "I told you I was always up for that."

Hiro watched K's eyes carefully for false promises but he saw none. "K…I…I really don't want to live forever without you," he said over a shaky breath.

It was the sweetest feeling K ever had hearing Hiro say that. And he told him with all his heart, "I belong with you Hiro…forever."

Time felt like it paused until they both embraced quickly, holding onto each other warmly.

"I want to go home," Hiro sighed over K's shoulder.

"We're home…as long as we're together we're home."

"K…" went Hiro his voice barely a whisper. It was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard. Hiro pulled back and asked, "Why is it that you never show this side of yourself in front of everyone?"

K allowed himself a tiny smirk, "Hiro, people only see what they want to see. Never judge a book by its cover, you should know that." Then he laughed and said, "How do you think I ever manage to find number one bands? I read the whole book…Hiroshi Nakano."

He almost came undone when K said his name all slow and sexy like. "I knew there was much more to you then a dumb blonde," Hiro said teasingly and audaciously he grabbed hold of K's hand, "I want you to feel something."

The blonde's eyes widened thinking Hiro was going to be dirty, his eyes went directly to Hiro's crotch.

Hiro let out an airy laugh, "Not that. This," he said and guided K's hand to the fire.

"Whoa!" K yelped, "Are you trying to brand me or something?"

"Trust me Claude," Hiro spoke daringly, "Let your fingers play in the flames…you won't burn as long as I'm touching you."

K quirked an eyebrow at hearing his real name and asked, "Swear not to let go?"

"I'll never let go," Hiro promised.

A goofy sweet smile found K's face and closing his eyes he dared to reach into the fire. Gritting his teeth with instinctive fear, K only felt wonderful warmth. Cracking open an eye he watched as his own fingers got licked by orange flames. "It doesn't hurt," he chuckled now and ran a flatten hand over the fire, "Amazing."

"You know what else is amazing?" Hiro asked a little mischievously.

K shook his head, "What?"

"You're sharing your magic too, you know. And I can sense your pheromones and they're making me super horny," Hiro said gently kissing along K's neck.

Sigh, K almost felt like he was melting into a puddle. He stood held out his hand, "Come let me solve your problem then."

Hiro giggled and took his hand.

* * *

With a sexy growl K picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. As K crawled over him he said, "I'm so glad to be home."

"I never knew your bedroom was such a mess Hiro, I thought you to be much neater than this," K laughed and threw a stray sock onto the floor and off the bed. But it didn't stop him from kissing Hiro's throat and jaw, in his mission to make sweet, sweet love to Hiro.

"Yea well that's the life of a bachelor…"

"Was Hiro, it _was _the life," snickered K as he sucked along the ripe salty skin on the guitarists shoulder.

Hiro smiled as K unrobed him, yes that's right he is no longer a bachelor. And he was no longer in that weird kingdom, he was home in Japan. They'd been home for a week and today they were supposed to be packing Hiro's stuff. K and he decided to move into a new apartment together. But before they left the other world they had had their party in the castle, which was fun but really everyone just wanted to go home. The day's journey led them to a farmer's field. And who else should it be, that turned out to be the farmer? Hiro's double, his other.

"I can't believe my other was a farmer," Hiro said over the sighs he was giving K for the kisses.

K paused and looked at Hiro, "And I can't believe my other was a three headed dragon. I'd gladly have the farmer."

They grinned and then kissed, "We not going to get this place packed like this," Hiro murmured over the kiss.

K paused, "But it's been so hectic with everyone bombing us with questions and having to assure my son that I'm ok." He ground his erection against Hiro's. "Now I finally have you all to myself, please let me have you?" K pleaded, a small whine escaping him.

How could Hiro resist? It had been a harrowing week, doing all those press conferences. Explaining the tale they were all told to tell. That they'd gone into hiding cause they were shooting a super secret video. Tohma had been more relieved to know everyone was ok then angry. But the president was surprised though when Sakano broke down and cried as he clung to his legs. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief when K gave them a few days off. They all wanted to see family or just get away for a little while, to imprint the very fact that they were really home.

Hiro didn't say anything he just pulled on K's tie and brought the blonde's head closer, close enough so he could lick around K's ear and nip at his lobe. His lover groaned at that and he let Hiro continued to unleash licks and love bites around K's jaw, making the man purr.

But wanting to give back the same pleasure K sat up and removed Hiro's shirt, and then leaning back down to circle his tongue around two pink nipples. Each gentle tug with his teeth, made Hiro's mouth open in a silent cry.

"Mmm, making love to you feels like the most natural thing in the world," K said in a whisper.

Smiling softly Hiro reached out to unbutton K's white shirt, fingers releasing each button carefully. He pushed the material back and left K topless, and then smoothing his hands down the blonde's chest. "I like touching you K," Hiro murmured, sitting up to face his lover. Now K was straddling him. "You know I wonder if you let me take you, if you might share my love rune. What I wouldn't give to see my wings on you," Hiro divulged and let his fingers play over K's back.

K wasn't sure what to say for a few breaths. "Think you can handle a man like me?" K said with a tight smirk. He wasn't totally against the idea of letting Hiro bury himself inside his body. Although he did have a different game plan for this afternoon but maybe it'd feel good. K wanted Hiro to feel good so he said, "Alright…but I wanna be on top."

"Whatever you want K," Hiro assured with heightened excitement. He really couldn't believe how easy that was, he was sure K would have put up a fuss. There really were so many angles to the American then he ever let on. Hiro was almost shivering with fanatical thrill and crushed his lips to K's, threading his fingers into golden locks. Hands spread open, holding K's head possessively, Hiro kissed his man.

K opened his mouth, inviting Hiro's tongue to explore inside. Luring Hiro in, K captured his lover's kiss and sealed their mouths together. Hands gripping and touching, their tongues danced. Soon K found his fingers in Hiro's hair, running the mass of reddish tendrils over his tips. But K yanked the hair back and broke their wet kiss, causing Hiro's throat to expose itself. He felt like a vampire about to sink his teeth into a sweet pulsing vein, but he licked over Hiro's jugular with a flat tongue. "So sweet," he purred his nose buried behind Hiro's ear. He growled lightly as the guitarists scent filled his being. "I could solve the mystery of the pheromone theory, write a book, tell the world how sexy Hiroshi is," K said devilishly as kissed across Hiro's face.

Hiro only murmured something inaudible in response and pushed K back. Running his hands up clothed thighs, nosing over K's hard cock, Hiro made his way to the blonde's navel. He brushed his face against the fine blonde hair there that trailed seductively under his belt. Hiro let his tongue trail up and encircle K's bellybutton and back down. Looking over a heaving chest, Hiro smiled before he took K's belt in his teeth. Slowly he pulled the leather through the belt loop, and barring his teeth he yanked until it came away from the pin. Removing the belt from the next obstacle, Hiro let his tongue tease over the rim of K's pants.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to cream my pants before you get them off," K said breathlessly and reached down. One, two, three, he snapped open the button and undid his zipper. "Gawd, don't make me wait any longer."

Hiro snickered, K was so brazen sometimes. "So impatient," teased Hiro.

"Oh don't get me wrong, don't stop what you're doing…you sexy thing. You're just driving me mad but I love it," K explained and dropped his head back, "You have no idea how much I love it."

That was good enough for Hiro and he decided to completely remove K's pants and underwear. He pulled them down long legs and pulled off his socks all in one shot. Hiro ran his hands over K's legs stopping to kiss each knee; he spotted some old scars, "Did you roller skate as a kid or something?" Hiro wondered.

"Is this all part of your method for ultimate seduction Hiro?" K laughed at the question. It was really cute and K didn't expect Hiro to notice that kind of stuff right now. "Not exactly roller skates Hiro," K chuckled at that, "Just a lot of rough work I used to do. Remember we have a LOT of time to discover things about each other."

Laughing Hiro nodded, yes they did. They had for all eternity.

Continuing up, Hiro decided to add a little more spice to his pleasure tactics. He boldly spread K's legs and tongued up his crack.

"Woo!" K clamoured.

Ignoring him, Hiro laid siege on K's nether regions. He licked his shaft, mouthed his sack and tongued his entrance. He had K sighing happily and gripping into his hair. Grabbing at the lube that was in his nightstand, Hiro thanked some invisible force for letting them actually be at home again. Yes lube, he really missed it he thought as he wet his fingers and warned K what he was about to do.

The blonde murmured a small ok, but he didn't look down to watch. Hiro understood and boldly went where no man has gone before. K tensed at first but Hiro was gentle and he told K some sweet things to relax him. Soon he heard K groaning euphorically in his throat. It encouraged Hiro more and he added another finger. Inside was so slick and he felt that nerve rubbing over his knuckle. Hiro twisted his fingers around to press against the nerve and K cried out.

Hiro gulped and squeezed his legs together, he really liked submissive K. And his needy cry almost made Hiro lose it. "That's it K don't hold back, I wanna know how you feel."

"I feel fucking good but I want something more," K demanded sitting up and watched Hiro wiggle out of his pants and underwear. The guitarist knew what was next, sitting on the bed, waiting. K let his eyes travel over Hiro's naked body and picked up the lube. He added some to his hand, "Lots of this stuff," he muttered coyly.

Saying nothing, Hiro only bit his lip when K added the wet lubrication to his erection. Oh man here it comes, "Don't rush it K…"

But K straddled over him and set himself onto Hiro quickly, eagerly. The guitarist moaned out and watched K's eyes shoot open. Then with a clamped jaw, the blonde closed his eyes a moment later.

"K, I told you not to rush it," Hiro said softly, his legs quivering a little from just how wonderful it felt to be inside K's ass. It was obvious K hadn't given himself before or maybe in a long time—well exactly how long and what K did in the past was something for Hiro to find out. But right now he was so tight! K opened his eyes, water built around them and Hiro held onto him tight. "You're such a stubborn man."

But K didn't say anything as he took Hiro's mouth urgently with his own and rocked himself against Hiro. He knew the pain would subside and would be replaced with pleasure. Kissing Hiro was a good distraction, because like hell was he going to stop now. He asked for it and he was going to do it! He needed to feel Hiro inside of him, go through what Hiro went through, he wanted to have that too. Besides they would have time to try out so many different things.

Hiro's was gripping into K's back with enough force to leave marks. He knew K was starting to enjoy it when he shifted his legs enough to really ride him. The feeling was so intense and the view! Oh the view! K bouncing on his cock! Hiro willed everything he had not to explode. He didn't want this to end!

"Let your hair out," Hiro panted heatedly.

Using his leg power to keep moving, K watched Hiro's face as he undid his hair. Letting it fall down and hang free. Hiro made a very appreciative groan over that and leaned back a bit, holding himself up with his arms stretched out behind him. It gave K a little more room and he thought of something naughty. He too leaned back, holding himself up with his arms. They made the letter V as K continued to ride Hiro.

"Hope you like the view," K sighed and let out small ahh's.

Holy fuck K was hot! Kinky and hot! "Mmm, yea…ohh ahh," Hiro watched all right, he watched his cock disappearing inside of his lover. He also watched how K's cock rested against his navel, full and erect. Hiro held himself up with one arm and reached out to touch it.

K groaned loudly at that. "Oh yeah, make me cum Hiro!" he demanded.

Hiro wanted to see K cum just before he did, so he stroked the hard flesh as K fucked him. It would be the perfect way too end this fantasy come true, Hiro thought. Panting much harder as he kept up his body weight and worked K's cock, Hiro watched as K tossed his head back and squirted hot cum all over himself.

"Aahhh! YES!" roared K, sighing with each pulse his cock gave as it released his burden. But swiftly he sat back up and clung onto Hiro and rode him as hard as he could; wanting Hiro's orgasm to be colossal.

Whimpering, sweat glistening on their foreheads, Hiro could feel himself being brought to the brink. Holding onto K he felt the wings grow forth, there was such passion between them, that they were an inevitable part of this now. K felt his arms and hands warmed by the feathery wings and relished in their softness.

It came like an explosion, Hiro felt himself climax so hard he cried out, filling the depths of K with his essence. The moment it happened a set of wings spread out behind K. Big soft white wings, exactly like Hiro's, stretched out.

They chuckled, elated.

"It worked!" Hiro exclaimed, "I had a feeling it would." He caught his breath and petted over the beautiful wings. "Gawd you look so…so angelic," Hiro murmured.

"Yea, well we both know I'm not," K guffawed and laughed. But he too looked from side to side not believing he was bearing wings. "All because I let you cum inside of me…magical sperm," K said teasingly.

They laughed.

"Ooo, you're going to have to let me cum inside of you more often," Hiro said nodding righteously.

"I'll let you cum inside me again under one condition," K put forth, coyly still sitting in Hiro's lap.

"What is it?"

"You have to shoot a perfect score at the firing range," K declared, "I'll even let you use a forty-five calibre," he added.

Hiro face faulted, "You have to be joking…"

"Nope."

"K, you can't drag me into your world," Hiro declared jokingly like he was giving a sermon. "I'd probably shoot myself in the foot," he chuckled and added, "Besides, I'd say I shot pretty well just a few moments ago." He smirked.

K laughed naughtily at that, "We have forever…I'm sure I can find a way to convince you Hiro."

"Shut up and let me stroke your feathers," Hiro quipped.

"I love you."

"Sshh, stroking here," Hiro muttered.

"I love you…"

"Still stroking…"

"I LOVE HIRO!"

Hiro made stricken face and clamped a hand over K's mouth, "The neighbours!" he hissed. The apartment walls were thin in this crappy old building.

"I love you," went K's muffled voice behind Hiro's hand and then he started giggling.

"If I say I love you…will you stop?" Hiro said flustered.

K nodded an obvious smirk plastered behind the hand.

"Have I told you that you are crazy?"

K bit the hand on his face and Hiro yelped. "Yes I'm crazy Hiro, crazy for you," K said with a wild look on his face. He was in the mood to play.

Hiro held out his hand and said dauntingly, "Kiss it better Claude."

"I like when you say my name," K told him and released Hiro's now flaccid cock. K felt cum dribbling out and wore a devilish grin. "I've been a bad boy," he sniggered. But no sooner had he separated from Hiro, did the wings disappear. He only felt the weight gone and tenderly he kissed Hiro's hand over and over. "Now say you love me."

"Hmm…on one condition," Hiro announced and sadly watched the wings vanish from behind K.

Sketchily K asked, "What?"

"Only if you let me have you again later," Hiro said using his trump card.

"No! You beat me at my own game…" K whined but he gave Hiro a playful grin, "Fine."

Haha! Hiro softened his face and said, "I love you Claude…I will always love you." Hiro thought about it, "You know I'm only teasing, you don't have to be my uke."

But that only started a whole new bantering session. And indeed the neighbours heard the most of it. But even after a few banging's on the walls, K and Hiro only laughed it off. By the end of the day, Hiro wouldn't be living there anymore.

And for the next few days they discussed how they would manage living an endless life together. For now it was simple, going about their daily lives, making music, doing all the necessary things. But one day it would all be over and then what? K told Hiro he had it all figured out. They would have to travel, move from place to place, where no one knew them. K suggested they may even have to change their names one day, because living with the same name would become suspicious. It was an adventure they'd get to share together.

* * *

Two hundred years later…

Although Hiro and K had been surprised by who chose to keep their rune and who did not, they knew they had to live with everyone's decision. In Suguru's case, he only had a common rune so it wouldn't have any effect on his life. He would grow old and die one day, so he had kept his rune and even used it a few times to save someone's life. With Yuki and Shuichi, Hiro had been saddened that they actually forwent their runes. At the time it had been quite humorous how they decided, determining that they didn't want to spend all eternity bickering. That they would be happy living out the life they had and bidding it farewell when the time comes. But surprisingly Sakano kept his True rune. He explained that wanted much more out of life then he already had, to have a chance to be someone he always wanted to be. It was noble and daring K and Hiro promised to help out anyway they could and to always stay in contact.

* * *

**Timeline**

1996 to 2026: Bad Luck becomes the biggest grossing international band of all time. They hold fifteen gold records for a number of singles and are awarded over twenty-four platinum records for numerous albums. They go down in history, noted for their amazing special effects at concerts and their extraordinary music videos. They set a trend of fashion that lasts till the end of the decade. Suguru spends the rest of his days teaching his skills to new rising stars. After Tohma retires he becomes president of NG and affiliating companies.

2027 to 2048: Ryuichi Sakuma joins the ranks of Fortune 500 for capitalizing on the plushie market. He becomes the world's richest toy maker and dies at seventy-four, buried with his famous plushie Kumagoro.

2056 to 2082: K hears of Judy's death at seventy-eight. Michael gets a star on Hollywood's walk of fame at fifty-five, following his mother's footsteps of being a mega movie star. He dies at eighty-one, winner of five Oscars, two for best actor and three for best director in his achievement of best sci-fi films ever made. Everyone forgets about George Lucas.

2066 to 2070: Married, their two adopted children bury their parents, Shuichi Shindou Uesugi and Eiri Yuki Uesugi. Hiro, K and Sakano attend in disguise, unable to explain their ageless bodies. They stay at their graves long after the funeral in conducted.

2071 to 2098: World wide gays are given all the same legal rights as heterosexuals. Sakano flees Japan after posing nude for Neko Neko magazine and causing an outbreak of rabid fangirlism. K helps Sakano change his identity and Sakano settles quietly in the United Kingdom, going by the name of Touji. By the end of the 2099, world war three breaks out when Russia declares war on the United States.

2100 to 2120: K, Hiro and Sakano get drafted and spend twenty years at war. Separated, K and Hiro keep in contact telepathically for five years. Sakano ends up in Hiro's unit and by the end of the war, Hiro gains rank of captain and K gets discharged for disorderly conduct. North America becomes one nation and renames themselves New America. There are no longer states but provinces and greenbacks are a thing of the past. Half of Europe is controlled under one government and the IRA deem themselves ready for war, again. Japan owns most of Asia.

2125 to 2145: A post-war boom hits and the population boosts back and the days of hippies return. A new drug called Shake causes an international crisis and has world officials in an uproar. Cures for cancer and AIDS are discovered as the world battles new strains of bird flu. K and Hiro find odd jobs and play the stock market.

2155 to 2196: Keeping a low cover, K and Hiro return to Japan and learn the old ways of Japanese martial arts. Their secret is learned by the masters and twenty years later are deemed as some sort of gods. Avoiding any major public notability, they decide to leave Japan. Sakano wins a gold medal, for the ski jump, at the 2195 winter Olympics in Nagano, Japan.

* * *

Present day on May 15th 2196…

K wrapped his arms around Hiro as he sat between his legs, resting against his chest. It felt like they were on top of the world as they sat overlooking the vista of the Grand Canyon.

"I've never knew the Grand Canyon was so beautiful in real life," Hiro said in perfect English.

"Yea, it seems like it never changes, even after two hundred years," K quipped his fingers playing with Hiro's shirt.

"Hey guys do you want to camp out here for the night?" Sakano asked his old time friends, flashing a smile at his newest love interest…a well built athletic man grinned back at him.

"Sure we can do that…but I don't think we're moving from this spot. Leave us the coffee and a blanket could ya Sakano?" K said and whispered in Hiro's ear, "How about it? Wanna make love on top of the world?"

Hiro answered that question by tipping his head back and planting a soft kiss to K's lips. They smiled. "Oh don't forget to leave my guitar too Sakano," Hiro called behind him.

Sakano left the stuff next to K and Hiro and he and his lover got into the truck, off to find their own secluded spot in the desert. The motor faded away and K and Hiro watched the sun set on a horizon that seemed to go on and on, forever.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the story!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
